Secreto Compartido
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Un gundam Wing paralelo, donde además de existir la fuerza sobrehumana, también existen capacidades extra-sensoriales. En este universo alternativo Heero y Relena encontrarán su destino.
1. Chapter 1

**Secreto Compartido**

**Capítulo 1**

Cinco jóvenes uniformados, ingresan por el portón a la prestigiosa Academia Silver Sword, una hermosa mañana de primavera y dos de ellos sostienen una entretenida conversación.

-¿Hiciste la tarea?-pregunta un joven de cabellos rubios casi platinados.

-¿Cuál de todas?-responde y pregunta a la vez otro muchacho de largos cabellos trenzados.

-La de física…

-No…

-¿Y la de lengua?

-Tampoco…

-¿Y la de matemática?

-No…

-¿Y la de política…?

-Nen…

-¡¿Entonces por qué preguntaste cuál?! ¡No hiciste ninguna!-grita Quatre.

-No te sulfures… solo estaba bromeando…-dice Duo con las manos sosteniendo el maletín detrás de su nuca.

-¿Y qué harás?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La profesora Lady Ann ya te tiene fijo… tú sabes que ella te pide siempre la tarea a ti…-dice Quatre angustiado.

-No te preocupes… en serio. Solo le diré a alguna chica que si me ayuda con las tareas, le haré gancho con Trowa…-dice el joven divertido.

-Tendrías que dejar de usar la popularidad de Trowa para tu beneficio…-dice Quatre.

-Vamos… ya suficiente que tengo que soportarlas a ellas…-dice apuntando a sus espaldas a un grupo de chicas que los sigue y no dejan de cuchichear y señalar a Trowa sonrojadas-viven idiotizadas con él… todo el día… ni siquiera puede ir al baño tranquilo…

-Eso es verdad…-dice Quatre

-¡Hey ustedes!-grita el ya mencionado Trowa- se van a quedar afuera…

-Si, ya vamos…-dicen los muchachos entrando a la escuela.

-Heero… ¿Tienes la tarea de Física?-pregunta Duo.

-Si, pero no pienso dártela… -dice totalmente frío.

-Vaaaaaaamos… no seas así…

-Si tú no haces otra cosa que chatear todo el día no es mi culpa…-dice subiendo la escalera hacia el segundo piso del establecimiento, cuando de pronto distingue una larga melena de color castaño claro, pasar rápidamente frente a él.

-Guauuuuu… ¿A qué velocidad iría?-pregunta Duo- de seguro llega a tarde a una clase…

-Te equivocas… va a quinto…-dice el joven Yuy entrando al aula- la profesora Ann llegará en cualquier momento…

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii-dice ya hastiado.

Los alumnos se van ubicando en sus pupitres de a poco. Nuestros protagonistas se sientan en el fondo, contra la ventana, en la primera y segunda fila de derecha a izquierda desde la perspectiva del pizarrón.

Trowa se sienta más adelante, en la primera fila, y detrás de él, Wufei y otro lugar más atrás se encuentra Heero. En la segunda fila se sientan unas chicas, y detrás de ellas Quatre y Duo respectivamente. Al final de esa fila hay un banco libre, justo al lado de Heero. Pero nadie desea ocuparlo, la mayoría le teme al joven, temen de su fría expresión, de la precisión de sus observaciones, y de lo completo de sus respuestas.

El timbre suena y por la puerta entra la profesora Lady Ann.

-Buenos días alumnos… y Duo…-dice mirando satíricamente al muchacho.

-Hola, buenos días de y encantado de verla también…-dice Duo con los brazos detrás de su nuca y balanceándose en su silla.

-No tan buenos…-concluye ella con una sonrisa.

La profesora Ann, era una buena docente, exigente pero buena; solo tenía un problema. No soporta a los haraganes. Cada curso le advierte al anterior como debe empezar con Lady Ann, y el curso de Heero no fue la excepción, pero valga casualidad que a Duo no le gustan las advertencias, y el primer día, no trajo los libros de la materia, al segundo no trajo la tarea y al tercero dijo la terrible frase "No estudie profesora"; quedando así marcado para siempre en la libreta ficticia de Lady Ann como "HOLGAZÁN".

-Para hoy tenían que hacer trece ejercicios…-dice la profesora mirando su cuaderno para disimular, pero la verdad, es que se sabía los ejercicios de memoria y le gustaba torturarlos con esa idea- pasen… Andrews…

-Si profesora…-responde una joven.

-McGuillen…

-Si señora…-dice un chico.

-Hillards…y Conrad.

-Claro…-contestan dos jovencitas al mismo tiempo.

-Barton…

-Si profesora…-dice Trowa poniéndose de pie y embelezando a las chicas del pizarrón.

-Raberba y Yuy…

-Si…-contestan ambos.

-Y Maxwell…-finaliza Ann.

-Lo siento, no lo hice…

-Deberías romper con la racha… después de todo, se acercan los parciales…-dice Ann anotando nuevamente en su libreta un signo negativo para Maxwell.

-Si profesora…-dice Duo revoleando los ojos cuando de pronto se abre la puerta.

-Disculpe profesora Ann…-dice la alumna de quinto Noin desde fuera del salón- necesito hablar con usted…

-Ya voy…-dice asomando su cabeza por la puerta- ahhh ya veo… que bien… ahora la presentaré…-dice a la alumna.

La puerta se abre enteramente y por ella ingresa una estudiante.

-Alumnos a sus lugares, después continuaremos con los ejercicios-dice la docente-ella es Relena Peacecraft, y estudiará con nosotros desde este día. Espero sean amables con ella…

Heero que se había sentado en su lugar, automáticamente, había fijado su vista en la ventana, como siempre lo hacía en clase. La profesora hablaba, y él escuchaba, ya que después daba las lecciones a la perfección, pero su vista siempre estaba fija en la ventana.

Sin embargo, al voltear por la noticia, vislumbra a la nueva estudiante. Nada fuera de lo común, una chica cualquiera. Cabellos largos y castaños, (que debieron ser los de esta mañana, piensa él), ojos verdes y una actitud muy tímida, evidenciada por el comportamiento de su cuerpo, completamente retraído contra si mismo.

-Hola… gusto en conocerlos…-dice únicamente la joven.

-Puedes sentarte al lado de Yuy… ya me cansé de ver ese banco vacío…-dice Lady Ann divertida.

-Si…-asiente la muchacha, dirigiéndose a su pupitre.

-Mírala… es muy linda…-dicen algunos a su paso.

-¿Escuchaste su apellido? ¿No te suena conocido?-dicen otros.

-Tal vez es famosa o rica…-murmuran entre otras cosas.

La muchacha se sienta, colocando sus útiles bajo el banco, a excepción de un cuadernillo y una lapicera.

Heero, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, se pone a espiar lo que hace la muchacha en la hoja, cuando de pronto, al ver a Relena de perfil, tiene un fugaz recuerdo de su pequeña hermana. El parecido de Relena con su hermana resulta sorprendente para él.

La pequeña Mary era la adoración de Heero, era una hermosa niña de largos cabellos castaños y ojos brillantes e inocentes. La familia de Heero estaba compuesta al principio por él, sus abuelos y su hermana. Sus padres habían desaparecido hace mucho, cuando él era pequeño, tan pequeño que no recordaba nada de ellos. Es más, no recordaba nada desde hace algunos años.

Los doctores le habían diagnosticado amnesia crónica, fácilmente provocada por un trauma o un fuerte golpe. La cuestión, era que Heero llegó a los 11 años sin acordarse de nada, más que de su hermana.

Su vida aunque anormal, había transcurrido calma hasta que los desastres comenzaron a sucederse uno detrás de otro. El primero, fue el fallecimiento de su abuela, había estado muy enferma y la medicina nada pudo hacer por ella, había muerto en su casa, y frente a los ojos mismos de Heero, de su nieto.

Pero el segundo lo perturbaba mucho más, tanto su hermana como su abuelo, habían muerto en una explosión. No sabía como, pero no recordaba nada de ese día y de años atrás, a veces parecían faltar trozos de su memoria, pedazos como de fotos. Lo único que tenía de ellos eran sus tumbas con fotos.

Su vida llena de desgracias estuvo a punto de culminar muchas veces. La idea del suicidio atravesaba su mente muchas veces en esos tiempos, pero algo lo salvó… una simple cosa.

Una carta de su abuelo, añadida al testamento. En la que decía que si no llegara a sobrevivir, su único deber era estudiar, así sería una persona próspera y ayudaría a cambiar este cruel mundo, en un mundo ideal y lleno de paz.

Esa bendita epístola, se había marcado muy fuertemente en el corazón del joven, al punto de que su único propósito fue el de estudiar. Estudiaba durante horas, asimilando millares de información y siendo estudiante modelo. Tanto fue que se esforzó, que su mente ya se había acostumbrado a ese ritmo, sobrepasando por lejos el nivel de sus compañeros.

Sumido en sus pensamientos estaba él cuando Relena levanta su cuaderno mostrando una frase a puño y letra.

-_**No deberías pensar en esas cosas… son muy tristes y ya quedaron en el pasado…**_-había escrito ella en letras grandes y perfectamente entendibles, dejando al joven atónito.

Luego, la joven vuelve a bajar su cuaderno, escribe en él y lo vuelve a exhibir.

-_**Tu hermana es muy hermosa… no se parece a mi…**_-dice el cartel y después de leerlo, él la mira sorprendido y ella simplemente le sonríe y vuelve a la clase.

-Yuy… Yuy…-dice la profesora Ann- Yuy…

-¿Si?

-Deben pasar a terminar los ejercicios… solo faltas tú… y Maxwell claro…-dice Lady Ann sin perder oportunidad de nombrar a Duo.

Heero termina su ejercicio de Física, obteniendo una felicitación de la profesora, una exposición perfecta y la envidia de la mayoría de sus compañeros. Pero ni con toda su inteligencia, podía comprender lo acontecido con la nueva… ¿Acaso ella había leído su mente? Él a nadie había contado la historia de su hermana, y mucho menos descrito su aspecto. Pero esa chica… algo extraño tenía… ¿Acaso era una asechadora y todo había sido por mera casualidad? Se veía muy tímida como para ser asechadora… en realidad, se veía muy tímida para todo. La pregunta del millón era ¿CÓMO?

La clase culmina con el timbre y los alumnos de a poco se retiran al patio, a excepción de la nueva estudiante que corre, alejándose a toda velocidad, seguida por Heero.

-¡Espera! ¡Por favor! ¡¿Cómo puedes saber esas cosas de mí?!-grita Heero corriéndola por los patios del colegio hasta que en un momento, ella se detiene bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Espera…

-Me alegra que me siguieras…-dice ella sonriéndole.

-¿Por qué querías llegar aquí?

-Porque me gusta este lugar…-responde simplemente ella.

-¿Cómo es que sabes esas cosas de mí?

-No lo sé…-dice ella mientras el viento hace ondear sus largos cabellos castaños, mezclándolos con las hojas que caen del árbol.

-¿Cómo?

-Si… al acercarme a una persona… aprendo cosas de ellas… -dice tocando la corteza del árbol- ¿Sabías que este árbol es un paraíso…?-pregunta ella como si nada.

-¿Eh?

-Si… pero está enfermo… y parece que morirá en unos meses…-dice triste.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?-pregunta él.

-No… lo digo en serio… sino me crees… mira-dice extendiéndole su cuadernillo abierto en una página.

-¡No puede ser…!-dice Heero sorprendido al ver un boceto perfecto y casi real de su hermana y su abuelo-¿Cómo…?

-Ya te lo dije… yo capto los pensamientos de la gente… sus recuerdos…

-¿Y por qué me lo rebelaste? Yo no diría ese secreto a nadie…-dice él todavía sorprendido.

-Tampoco lo sé… me pareces interesante… y eso fue antes de captar tus pensamientos…-dice ella mirándolo pícaramente.

-¿Qué quieres?-dice él tratando en vano de imaginar su respuesta.

-Ser tu amiga… solo ser tu amiga…-dice ella con las manos detrás de su cuerpo y una gran sonrisa.

-Ser mi amiga…-dice él obnubilado al ver tan fijamente a la joven.

-Si…

-Si eso es lo que deseas… yo no te lo impediré… pero tengo una condición-dice Heero de una manera propiamente indiferente.

-Ya sé… que no te lea la mente…-dice ella como repitiendo un versito.

-Exacto…

-No puedo no leerlos si estás cerca… lo que puedo hacer es ignorarlos… como si me hablaras y no te hiciera caso… pero no te quejes si a veces no le hago caso a tu voz…-dice ella.

-Seré lo más paciente posible…

-Bueno… ¿Vamos a clase?

-Si…

-¿Me dirías tu nombre?-dice ella.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedes leerlo en mi mente?

-Si, pero me parece más formal y cómodo hacerlo así…Heero Yuy-dice ella corriendo hacia el aula.

-¡Espérame!-grita él.

La clase de Matemática comienza y para sorpresa de todos, Relena era destacada en esta materia. Él por su parte no sabía si preguntarle si ella leía la mente de sus compañeros o maestros durante los exámenes. Pero, bueno... mientras no lo perjudicara a él, le importaba un cuerno que hiciera trampa.

-Muy bien… hay comenzaremos con Relaciones de las funciones trigonométricas con respecto al seno, coseno y tangente…-dice la profesora escribiendo en el pizarrón el largo título.

-Profesora… -dice Quatre- hay alguien en la puerta…

-Oh… gracias Quatre…-dice dirigiéndose a la puerta y encontrando allí a la misma alumna de quinto de hoy a la mañana, Noin.

-Disculpe profesora… necesito hablar con la señorita Relena Peacecraft… es urgente…-dice la joven de cortos cabellos morochos.

-Claro… señorita Peacecraft… la llaman…-dice mientras la alumna se pone de pie y sale al pasillo.

Heero aunque lo niegue, se siente muy intrigado por todo lo relacionado a su nueva "amiga", aún le costaba creer que esa tímida y tierna chica tenía poderes especiales, poderes para ver la mente de los demás… y que además, lo había elegido a él entre todos los muchachos para ser su amigo.

Asimismo, se había dado cuenta de que tan común no era Relena. Era linda… aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, tenía un toque tan propio, tan femenino y a la vez pícaro. Era sincera y se expresaba… no parecía ocultarle nada… Pero lo más importante, parecía comprenderlo. No era otra chica del montón, superficial y monótona, preocupada por un chico o por el shopping o por la ropa que usará para tal fiesta de tal chica igual de monótona. Relena tenía intereses reales, y lo evidenciaba en la forma de expresarse, de hablar, de exponer en el frente; de verdad pensaba en un futuro. No estaba encerrada en un mundo de fantasía, en donde todo se discute a través de celulares y/o Chat., en donde los padres son solo una fuente de sustento y nada más… en pocas palabras, Relena era una chica realista, convencional, centrada, original y seria. Muy adecuada a él… la verdad, es que eran muy parecidos… pero era extraño para él sentir eso desde el primer día de conocerla. Algo en su mirada al decirle "Solo ser tu amiga" lo había paralizado de verdad… esa chica le había expresado algo desde el fondo del alma… era la primera vez que alguien se habría así con él, al menos desde su hermanita.

Relena vuelve a entrar por la puerta, pero lo hace con un brillo especial en los ojos. Como si le hubieran dado la más feliz de las noticias, y lo único que puede hacer Heero es evitar pensar en ello para que ella no lo escuche.

La clase de Matemática culmina, habiendo Relena levantado la mano al menos siete veces para dar alguna observación.

Ella sale del recinto de clase y él desea seguirle, pero es detenido por sus amigos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-dice Duo cortándole el paso.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos… desembucha… sabemos que saliste con la nueva en el primer receso… ¿Qué onda? ¿Pasó algo con la señorita superinteligente?-dice codeándolo con sagacidad.

-No le digas así…-dice Heero asombrándose a él mismo por su reacción, ya que nunca había salido en defensa de alguien- y no… no pasó nada…-dice bajando la mirada.

-Si tú lo dices……-dice Duo melódicamente y con una mirada súper sarcástica.

-¿Estás seguro de que no pasa nada con ella?-pregunta Trowa.

-Si… solo quiere que seamos amigos…

-¿Cómo? ¿Le habías pedido algo más y ella te rechazó diciendo eso?-pregunta Quatre.

-No… nos vimos en el patio y me dijo que simplemente le gustaría ser mi amiga…-dice Heero ya molesto por el interrogatorio- ¿Por qué preguntas Trowa?

-No… por nada…-dice mirando al exterior.

-Ahora si me disculpan… debo retirarme-dice Heero.

-Pero ya está por venir la profesora Poe para Lengua…-dice Wufei.

-Claro… como tú la amas…-dice Duo haciendo ojitos lindos.

-Cállate…-dice Wufei fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No importa… por una vez que falte…-dice Heero retirándose y dejando pasmados a sus compañeros.

-¿Escuché bien…? ¡¿Heero… faltando a una clase?!-dice Duo sin poder creerlo.

-Está raro… muuuuuuy raro…-dice Quatre.

-Esa chica lo está trastornando…-dice Wufei.

Mientras tanto Trowa calla, pero se muestra pensativo.

Heero momentáneamente, busca a la joven Peacecraft por todo el colegio y la encuentra sentada debajo del mismo árbol de hoy, del Paraíso.

-Hola…

-Hola… tardaste mucho…-dice ella sonriente.

-Mis compañeros… preguntan por ti…-dice sentándose a su lado.

-Ya veo…

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro…-dice ella sonriéndole.

-¿Tú… no….?

-Yo… ¿Qué?-pregunta la joven arqueando su ceja.

-Me cuesta decirlo…

-¿Quieres que lo lea de tu mente para que no tengas que decirlo?

-Mejor…-dice él.

-Acércate…-dice ella colocando sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de él, a unos centímetros de su piel-necesito que te relajes…

-¿Por qué debes hacer esto?

-Me es más fácil leer las mentes cuando la gente está distendida… que no sabe nada que yo estoy espiando… se dejan fluir por así decirlo. Pero tú que lo sabes, inconcientemente te bloqueas por temor a que lea algo más de lo que debería-dice ella con total naturalidad y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Hago la pregunta?

-Si…

-Bueno…-dice Heero concentrándose.

-Ya veo… no, yo no hago esas cosas... desde que descubrí mis poderes se me planteó esa posibilidad, pero elegí desde el principio ser honesta… y limitar mis facultades… no me gusta leer la mente de mis compañeros o maestros durante evaluaciones o clases.

-Ya me parecía… porque igualmente me pareces muy inteligente… además de mi, nadie da explicaciones tan completas ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

-Si tú me dejas hacerte una, si…

-¿Cuál?

-Tú primero…

-De acuerdo… ¿Por qué te cambiaste de escuela?

-Bueno… eso es porque, aquí está una persona muy querida para mi… hace mucho que no la veía… y ya la estaba extrañando mucho…

-Ya veo…-dice él pensando en que su mueva amiga quizás tenía un novio.

-Después te la presentaré… ahora la pregunta la hago yo… ¿Estás de acuerdo o no con que seamos amigos? La otra vez me dijiste que no me lo impedirías… y eso no me gusta… es despreocupado…es gris…

-¿Gris?

-Conmigo la cosa es negra o blanca… jamás gris… ahora, ¿Me contestas?

-La verdad…-dice él volteando la mirada- por ahora me va agradando la idea de tener una amiga… es nuevo… y lo sabes…

-Si……-dice ella sonrojándose- te pregunto porque a mi me interesa tener un amigo… no un medio conocido… no quiero ser molesta para ti tampoco…-dice ella.

-De verdad… me pareces interesante… ya este año estaba muy aburrido…

-Me alegra ser entretenida….-dice ella divertida- hey… me parece que el timbre tocó hace mucho…-dice ella notando que están solos en el patio.

-No importa… es solo la clase de Lengua… es muy fácil… después les pediré los apuntes a mis amigos…-dice él aflojándose un poco, relajándose.

-Veo que estás entrando en confianza conmigo…-dice ella mirando como él se acuesta en el pasto.

-¿Eso lo leíste en mi mente?

-No… hay ciertas cosas que uno sabe… al mirar a otra persona a los ojos…-dice ella mirando los mismos muy profundamente.

-Sabes… aún no entiendo… algo que me dijiste…-dice el joven aún manteniendo el contacto visual.

-¿Qué cosa?-dice ella serena.

-Tú escribiste… que mi hermana era linda, y que no era nada parecida a ti… ¿Por qué dirías eso?

-Pues… no lo sé… supongo que ninguna mujer se considera lo suficientemente linda… o lo suficientemente mujer… yo por lo personal, no me creo nada fuera de lo común… y ahora corrígeme si me equivoco… pero tú creías eso de mi en cuanto me viste entrar al aula…-dice ella como si nada.

-Puede ser… pero supongo que fue… la primera impresión…-dice Heero acercándose más y más- pensarás que estoy loco… pero, creo que no te valoras a ti misma… incluso sin esos poderes, yo me di cuenta de cómo los muchachos de la clase te miraban… ni tú puedes negar… que…

-No lo digas… no tienes obligación conmigo…

-…eres muy hermosa…-culmina él sin importarle la objeción de la chica.

-Y tú demasiado impulsivo…-dice ella sonrojándose, pero acercándose a él, y besándolo en la mejilla.

-Mira quien lo dice…-dice Heero aún estando ambos echados en las raíces del árbol.

Allí, por primera vez frente a él, Relena estalla en risas; dejando a Heero totalmente maravillado.

-Ay… dios…-dice Relena entrecortado por las risas- la verdad es que… hace mucho que no me reía así…-dice secándose una lágrima-sabía que eras interesante…

-Mira… hasta tienes una hermosa risa…-dice él.

-Ay… ¿Podemos dejar por favor ese tema de "miss universo"?

-Claro…-dice él sonriéndole cuando alguien los interrumpe.

-Bueno… ¿Quién lo diría…? Atrapé a dos tortolitos…-dice la voz de un hombre barbudo con muchas canas.

-Profesor Cataluña…-dice Heero sorprendido.

-¿Saben acaso que toda la escuela está como loca buscándolos…? Y claro… los dos querían su momento romántico… sepan que están en grandes problemas… y usted señorita Peacecraft… debería cuidar más su permanencia a esta academia…

-Yo…-trata de decir Heero pero Relena lo interrumpe.

-Fue mi culpa… me sentía mal y Heero aceptó a acompañarme a la enfermería… pero no sé… tuve miedo… y…

-Por favor… ahórrese las explicaciones para el director… porque con él irán a hablar.

-¿Qué?-dice Heero.

-Síganme…-dice el anciano hombre.

Ambos jóvenes caminan detrás del profesor totalmente callados.

Heero por primera vez no sabía que hacer… jamás se había metido en problemas… en ningún momento de su pertenencia a la Academia Silver Sword. En cambio ella se veía como si nada. No sabía que era peor, que ella estuviera como si nada, que él estuviera tan preocupado o que él estuviera así y ella ya lo supiera.

Por suerte, todavía era hora de clase, por lo que ningún alumno los vio… pero, igualmente era horrible, jamás se sintió tan mal por caminar por esos pasillos.

Cuando finalmente creyó que por primera vez en su vida explotaría, llegan a la puerta del director. Ésta, era la única que conservaba tocados antiguos en los marcos, estaba definido por un estilo clásico, muy medieval, muy aristócrata; y era conocido por los alumnos que el director era un excéntrico que gustaba vestir de esa manera tan a lo "Rococó" según lo habían definido los mismos estudiantes.

Entran por las enormes puertas de la oficina, que según se rumoreaba se tuvieron que levantar las paredes de toda esa ala de la escuela para que entraran los marcos de la misma, y se encontraron frente a la misma presencia del director, sentado frente a su escritorio con las manos ocupadas.

-Disculpe señor… aquí están nuestros desaparecidos…-dice el profesor Cataluña sarcásticamente.

-Muchas gracias… yo me encargaré…. Puede proseguir con su clase…-dice el director sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

-De acuerdo…-dice el anciano profesor con ensaña.

El director de la Academia era, a pesar de las creencias de muchos, un hombre joven y bien parecido, tenía preciosos ojos azules y cabellos cortos y castaños. En su cuerpo, un atuendo obviamente al estilo aristócrata de color azul, con emblemas del ejército y una larga capa blanca cayendo tras él.

-Disculpen, pero me encuentro con demasiadas ocupaciones… casi siempre tengo tiempo para escuchar las ocurrencias de mis alumnos y como se las han arreglado para eludir a los profesores…-dice el director con una dulce sonrisa.

-Yo…-balbucea Relena.

-No se preocupe señorita Peacecraft, su permanencia aquí no se verá afectada por su ausencia a una clase…-dice el director- y por supuesto que tu perfecto expediente tampoco Yuy…lo que si, me gustaría saber los motivos por los cuales, dos alumnos de los que tengo excelentes recomendaciones de varios profesores, se decidieron a hacer algo así…-dice poniéndose de pie y mirando por la ventana ubicada detrás de su escritorio.

-Bueno…-dice Relena.

-Creí que sería bueno para ella despejarse… después de todo, es su primer día de clase… debe estar muy aturdida por todo…-dice Heero interrumpiéndola.

-¿En serio? Por que el año pasado ingresaron 5 chicas nuevas a tu curso y a ninguna de ellas las llevaste debajo de ese árbol de Paraíso…-dice el director atrapándolos.

-¿Cómo…?

-Tal vez ustedes no lo saben, pero mi ventana da directamente a ese árbol…-dice el hombre apuntando al exterior donde precisamente se veía perfectamente cada hoja del árbol- ¿Vieron que inquietante? Nunca nadie se lo imaginó…

-Director… si usted nos vio… ¿Por qué no le dijo nada a los profesores? Creí que nos buscaban…-dice Relena.

-Bueno… la verdad… no creí correcto interrumpir a dos alumnos de esa manera tan brusca… después de todo… se veían muy bien juntos…-dice el director sin perder la calma o su sonrisa.

-Entonces…

-Volviendo al tema de su huida… no quisiera, pero debo castigarlos… tendrán que quedarse después de clase y limpiar las aulas del segundo piso… por suerte para ustedes, unos alumnos de primer año también se metieron en problemas y tendrán que limpiar el primero, porque de no ser así, tendrían que asear todo…-dice todavía con esa encantadora y tranquilizante sonrisa.

-"¿Sólo eso?"-piensa Heero inconcientemente, causando que ella se tiente de verdad.

-También lamento informarle que esta situación, aunque sin mayores consecuencias que una ausencia a clase, será informada a su tutor señorita Peacecraft…-dice el director regresando a su asiento.

-Entiendo…-dice ella bajando la mirada.

-Bien… no me parece que vuelvan a clase…con sus compañeros ansiosos de chismes y rumores… preguntas. Vayan por ahí, compren algo en la cafetería de la escuela… y si alguien pregunta, díganle que yo les autoricé…-dice escribiendo nuevamente sobre su documento.

-Nos retiramos señor…-dice Heero cerrando la puerta cuando Relena se interpone.

-Disculpe ¿Me podría decir su nombre señor director?

-Claro… soy Treize Kushrenada.

-Gracias… adiós…-dice ella permitiéndole al muchacho cerrar la puerta.

-¡Señor Yuy!

-¿Si director?

-Cuide a la alumna Peacecraft… no querremos perderla ¿O si?

-No señor…

-Puede retirarse…

Ya en el pasillo, Heero no sabe por donde empezar.

-Vamos… lárgalo… estás haciendo tanta concentración para no pensar nada que vas a estallar…-dice ella mientras camina delante de él.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté? Es la primera vez que quebranto las reglas…-dice Heero extenuado.

-Bueno… ¿Qué quieres?

-Primero, cuando él nos dijo que nos había visto… tú le preguntaste por qué no le había dicho a los profesores… bien, primera pregunta ¿Por qué no le leíste la mente?

-Pues… me pareció interesante, al igual que tú…. Y aunque no le creas, le leí el pensamiento, pero te sorprendería saber que más del 97 de las personas no dice lo que piensa. Pues este sujeto lo hace… dijo palabra por palabra lo que pensaba… y lo que yo precisamente quería saber era si él era sincero…-contesta Relena como ella sola.

-Bien…-dice él celoso-segunda pregunta ¿por qué le preguntaste su nombre?

-Porque me parece interesante… como tú…-dice ella nuevamente despreocupada.

-Ajaaaaaaa…-dice el joven receloso y re-celoso.

-Bueno… supongo que entonces nos vemos a las 15:00 ¿no?

-¿Eh?

-Para limpiar la escuela…-dice Relena.

-¿Por qué dices que nos veremos después de la escuela si todavía estamos en ella?

-Porque ahora estarás enojado conmigo y te rehusarás a hablarme… y para cuando vengamos a limpiar, los humos se te habrán bajado.

-Si, claro…-dice Heero todavía enojado.

-Vamos… antes de que nos atraparan estábamos riendo…-dice ella tratando de aliviar su orgullo.

-Bah…

-Eres muy interesante… más que el director… ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar…?

-Hmph…-gruñe el joven retirándose al aula puesto que acaba de tocar el timbre.

-Que lindo…me encanta cuando se enoja-murmura ella sonriente yendo tras él.

Ya en el aula, los alumnos separan a Heero y a Relena. Las chicas toman a la joven Peacecraft y los muchachos a Heero.

-¿Te llamas Relena verdad?-dice una joven.

-Si… Relena Peacecraft…

-¿De dónde vienes?-pregunta otra.

-Bueno… es difícil de explicar…-dice la muchacha.

-¿Eres famosa?

-¿Eh? No…-dice ella entre risas.

-Tu apellido me suena… lo juro…

-Puede ser…-dice Relena mirando de reojo a Heero y concentrándose para leer el pensamiento de las jóvenes.

-"Me parece solo una mosquita muerta… de seguro que solo desea llamar la atención con eso de ser la mueva estudiante… y todo eso…"-piensa una de las jovencitas que le sonríe con hipocresía.

-"¿Qué se creerá con esa respuesta? Puede ser… dijo, ¿Qué te haces la interesante pendeja? Más vale que no trate de pasarse de lista…"-piensa otra que le toca el cabello insinuándole lo lindo que es.

Mientras tanto Heero es acorralado por sus amigos y compañeros…

-¿Qué pasó? Se corre el rumor de que fuiste a la oficina del director porque te encontraron con la nueva…-dice uno.

-Bueno…-trata de contestar Heero, pero es bombardeado por miles de preguntas.

-¿Es verdad que los encontraron besándose?

-¿Es cierto que estaban muy… acalorados…?-pregunta un libidinoso.

-¡No!-dice Heero antes de sufrir otro ataque.

-¿De verdad los encontraron bajo un árbol con tu mano bajo su blusa?-pregunta uno fascinado.

-¿Está buena la nueva?-pregunta otro codeándolo.

-¿Qué tal transa?-pregunta uno totalmente desequilibrado.

Ante estas últimas preguntas, Heero hastiado, se levanta del banco y comienza a aprontar sus cosas.

-Vamos contesta…-dicen lo jóvenes suplicantes.

-No tengo nada que decirle a unos estúpidos…dice Heero retirándose del curso.

-Son unos tontos…-dice Duo mirando la ventana- parece que se olvidaran con quien hablan… Heero nunca les contaría nada de eso… y mucho menos si tiene que ver con ella… de verdad parece que está enamorado-dice nuevamente mientras observa como Relena también se retira del curso.

Al mismo tiempo, Trowa mira pensativamente la puerta por donde se retiró la joven y sin darse cuenta, es observado por otra alumna, mayor que él, que lo mira ruborizada.

Relena, mientras tanto, corría por los pasillos del edificio, dirigiéndose al tercer piso. Heero que estaba apunto de bajar las escaleras para irse, la ve y decide seguirla ya que se veía muy apurada. Comienza a correr escaleras arriba, siguiéndola y tratando de no pensar en nada, pero para su fortuna, la mayoría de los alumnos salía, lo cual le garantizaba un maravilloso "Encubrimiento mental" por parte de tantas voces.

Finalmente, sigue a la muchacha hasta la puerta del aula de quinto, donde ella se queda, expectante… esperando a alguien apoyada en la pared al costado del marco de la puerta.

Los alumnos de esa división comienzan a salir y entre ellos, sale un apuesto joven, de largos cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, al que Relena recibe con una sonrisa, un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Esto ya es más de lo que Heero puede soportar en un día, furioso, ya fuera de si y olvidando la lógica, se marcha del lugar, empujando al que estuviera en su camino e insultándolo a viva voz.

-Ya debía saberlo yo… tiene novio…-dice bajando las escaleras dando pasos tan fuertes que parece que la misma va a desplomarse- "y yo… defendiéndola de esos estúpidos… hubiera dejado que la llamaran como quisiera… total… solo soy otro más… ¡Diablos! ¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?! Nunca había estado tan furioso… vamos cálmate…"-dice tomándose el pecho, sintiendo que su corazón en cualquier momento se le saldrá a la fuerza y como su garganta de pronto se seca. Sentía un infinito coraje en su interior, ganas de golpear a alguien… era como si una voz le exigiera una inmediata acción en contra de ese "oxigenado" de ojos azules.

Así de furioso se encontraba casi en la salida del colegio cuando alguien lo detiene.

-Heero… anda… dinos…-dice un muchacho justo cuando otros 5 aparecen tras de él- ¿Cómo es la nueva?-le dice con mirada frívola.

En otras circunstancias, ese comentario no habría importado, pero ahora, ante los ojos de los muchachos había otro Heero, un Heero que quería sangre, un Heero al que le hervía su propia esencia, un Heero con el puño acalambrado de tanta bronca contenida. Sin que ellos lo previeran, un puñetazo voló y terminó en medio del rostro del chico que habló al principio. Instintivamente, los demás atacaron y Heero con fuerzas de origen desconocido, le dio una paliza a cada uno de ellos, utilizando golpes que no sabía que conociera y movimientos nunca antes vistos por ninguno.

Al final, acabaron los cinco jóvenes tirados en el piso, semiinconscientes, mientras Heero miraba horrorizado sus manos...

-¿C-cómo? ¿Cómo hice eso…? No… no lo entiendo… nunca practiqué nada…… pero eso… esos no eran movimientos al azar… eran… de artes marciales…-piensa cuando con el silencio, nota lo acelerado de su corazón. Asustado, huye del establecimiento a toda velocidad, mientras alguien lo observa desde el edificio.

-Veo… que el tiempo no ha influido en tus habilidades… Heero Yuy… al fin podré decirte todo…-dice Treize Kushrenada con aire de superioridad.

**Ese día a las 15:00…**

-Bueno… aquí estoy…-dice Heero entrando al colegio y tomando las cosas de limpieza- "aún no puedo creer que me metiera en todo esto por una chica a la que recién conozco… y encima por… una… una…"-piensa él rabioso.

-¿Una qué?-pregunta ella entrando por el pasillo.

-Hmph…-murmura él descaradamente.

-Veo que los humos no se te han bajado… que raro… muy pocas veces me equivoco con la gente…-dice ella acercándose al armario y tomando un delantal blanco y una escoba.

-Si… uno se equivoca… y a veces muy terriblemente…-dice sin querer mirarla a los ojos.

-Bueno… ¿Qué pasa?-dice ella hastiada de verdad- Puedo leer las mentes… pero quiero que me digas las cosas a la cara… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Pasa… pasa que me equivoqué contigo… pasa que creí que eras otro tipo de chica y resultaste ser… ser…

-Dilo…-dice ella frunciendo el seño.

-Una cualquiera…-dice él mirándola con completo resentimiento.

-¿Y que te llevó a pensar eso?-pregunta Relena conteniéndose para no arrojarle la escoba por la cabeza.

-Ya no importa… quiero terminar rápido para irme…-dice él barriendo más y más rápido.

Relena, saturada, arroja la escoba contra el piso y se acerca al joven de tal manera que lo hace retroceder; quedando a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-Ya basta… me dices ahora mismo lo que te sucede… no estoy para aguantar tus berrinches…-dice mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Basta tú… esto ya terminó…

-NO termina hasta que yo lo diga…

-Relena…

-Dímelo…-dice ella justo antes de que él la tomara por el brazo y la acercara mucho más a si rostro.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no me dijiste… que tenías novio?-dice él mirándola con una mezcla de ternura, enojo, súplica y deseo. Una mirada tan penetrante y profunda que la joven temía perderse en ella. Era la mirada que alguien le dedica a la persona que ama cuando ésta la lastima.

-Heero…-balbucea ella con los labios temblorosos y los ojos fuera de si.

-¿Por qué Relena? Por favor…

-¿De qué hablas…?-dice ella con un hilo de vos.

-Yo lo vi…-dice él con los ojos brillosos.

-Hoe…

-Ese chico rubio de quinto… te vi con él…-dice el joven pero es interrumpido de pronto por los labios de la joven, que suavemente se posan en los suyos. La mano de Heero suelta el brazo de Relena y su cuerpo queda inerte por la conmoción. La joven es más baja que él, por lo que al besarse, puede ver como los ojos de ella, cerrados por el momento, derraman grandes lágrimas.

Cuando finalmente se separan, ella baja la mirada y se abraza a él.

-Ya… no podemos ser nada…-le susurra al oído antes de huir rápidamente por los pasillos del colegio.

-Relena…-susurra él aún sin poder creer la reacción de la muchacha- no puedo entenderte… perdóname… pero no puedo…-dice mirando por la ventana como la joven abandona la academia.

**Nota de la autora:**

**-Okis amigos lectores (espero de toda la vida nn), espero les haya gustado mi Gundam Wing **_**Universo alternativo**_**... Como todas las barbaridades que escribo, ésta la tengo pensada hace mucho… pero como ya me deben conocer, soy…. (Quiero escuchar a la clase)**

**-UNA TÍMIDA DE AQUELLAS….**

**-Muy bien pequeños… para mañana un resumen de por qué el otaku sufre como ninguno al perderse un capítulo de su serie favorita… (Es joda… es joda… no le hagan caso a esta baka)**

**Originalmente había presentado este fic con el HORRIBLE título de: En sus manos mi alma (en ese tiempo no era buena para elegir títulos, no es que haya cambiado mucho la cosa), así que si alguno ahí saltó con: Plagio!! Plagio!! Don't worry… soy yo solo que un poco más ingeniosa.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!!**

**Sayounaraaa**

**Hana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secreto compartido**

**Capítulo 2**

**Al otro día…**

-Bien…-dice la profesora apenas empezada la clase- la señorita Peacecraft se ha reportado enferma… así que… a ver Raberba… háblanos de la síntesis de las proteínas…-dice la profesora de Biología.

-Claro…-dice Quatre poniéndose de pie y comenzando con la lección del día, mientras Heero, con aire melancólico y a la vez indiferente, mira el banco de Relena.

-"¿Qué le pasa…? No entiendo nada… ni a ella ni a mí… por qué me duele el pecho… siento como si me faltara el aire… como si tuviera algo que me presiona desde dentro… esa chica me está matando… anoche ya no pude dormir por su culpa… no puedo dejar que me afecte… debo cumplir con mi abuelo… debo concentrarme en mis estudios…"-piensa endureciendo la mirada y concentrándose en la hoja en blanco que tiene frente a él. Su mirada vuelve a perderse… y no solo ella, sino también su atención… es como si su cuerpo siguiera allí, pero su alma y su mente estuvieran en otro lado. Sin darse cuenta, su mano se mueve, sujetando el lápiz, sobre la hoja de carpeta… líneas comienzan a formarse, pero sus ojos se encuentran en la ventana… mirando el patio interno del colegio… mirando como caen los cerezos sobre el suelo del velódromo… era como ver manchas rosas que aparecían sobre un plano naranja.

La clase pasa rápidamente y de manera tan monótona que Heero se pierde más profundamente, hasta que en un momento reacciona. Desorientado, mira hacia el frente donde ya no estaba Quatre, sino que había pasado otro alumno. Entonces echa un vistazo su pupitre y sin poder creerlo, encuentra un dibujo de Relena en la hoja que antes estaba en blanco. Horrorizado, se levanta súbitamente del banco, llamando la atención de toda la clase.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo hice…?! ¡¿Qué demonios me está pasando?!-pregunta fuera de si.

-¡Señor Yuy! ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta alarmada la profesora.

-¿Eh?-balbucea Heero y nota que todos lo observan extrañado-lo siento…-dice tomando el dibujo y huyendo del aula. **(A MIS NIÑOS LES ENCANTA HUIR… JE JE JE) **

-¡Señor Yuy espere!-grita la profesora, pero Heero ya se había perdido de vista.

-"¡Ya basta…! ¡Qué termine ya! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo…! ¡¿QUIÉN SOY?!"-piensa mientras corre desesperado y sin rumbo por el colegio hasta llegar al Paraíso en donde vivió hermosos y breves momentos de felicidad junto a su nueva amiga.

-Yo… yo hice esto…-dice sentado sobre las raíces del árbol y mirando el dibujo entre sus manos- no… no sé… qué me está pasando… primero la paliza que les di a esos idiotas… y ahora esto… ¿Qué soy…? ¿De dónde saco fuerzas? ¿Desde cuando sé dibujar tan bien? No lo entiendo… no lo comprendo…-dice rompiendo en un lastimero llanto- Relena… ¿Tú sabes…?-dice recordando el beso que la joven le propinó.

-Levántate Heero Yuy…-dice una voz masculina.

-¿Eh?-dice Heero levantando la mirada y encontrando de espaldas al sol al director del establecimiento.

-Levántate…-dice extendiéndole la mano.

-Señor…-dice Heero dándole una mano y secándose las lágrimas con la otra.

-No deberías llorar… un soldado no llora…-dice Treize mirándolo con esa digna sonrisa.

-¿Soldado?

-Acompáñame… debemos hablar…-dice el director dándole la espalda.

-Discúlpeme…-dice Heero bajando la mirada- pero no creo sentirme lo suficientemente bien como para recibir una reprimenda ahora mismo… pero aceptaré mi castigo dignamente…

-¿Quién dijo que iba a castigarte…?-pregunta Treize con un tono que lo hacía parecer divertido.

-¿Señor?

-Nunca pensaste la razón… por la cual no recuerdas parte de tu vida… el por qué de la explosión que mató a tu familia… o el hecho de que no recuerdas nada de ese día…-pregunta el hombre con una mirada seria.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabe?-pregunta Heero pensando que ya nada podía sorprenderlo.

-Sígueme y sabrás la verdad…-dice Treize caminando mientras la larga capa blanca ondea tras él.

Ambos caminan hacia las entrañas del establecimiento, accediendo a la oficina de Treize y allí, el director se sienta confortablemente en su silla.

-A puesto que tienes millones de dudas… miles… -dice con su sonrisa tan gastada.

-Señor…

-Claro, claro… debes estar cansado de dudas, por lo cual, iré directamente al grano…-dice juntando las manos sobre el escritorio, apoyando su barbilla en ellas- has experimentado situaciones por demás extrañas… en dónde se han dado ha conocer distintas… habilidades innatas… (Por llamarlas de algún modo). Vi como peleaste contra tus compañeros… y no, no voy a castigarte… estoy aquí porque es hora de que conozcas ciertas cosas que se te fueron ocultadas desde siempre… pero antes dime… ¿Has notado alguna otra habilidad innata?

-Bueno…-dice extendiéndole la hoja con el dibujo de la joven.

-Ya veo… esto, la verdad, no es nada comparado con el potencial que tienes… Bueno, es momento de comenzar con este relato… hace tiempo… cuando la tierra apenas consideraba la posibilidad de colonizar otros lugares, se llevó a cabo una asamblea secreta, oculta de todos los gobiernos del mundo y a la vez infiltrado en ellos… esta "Sociedad" estaba conformada por científicos y pensadores de distintas ramas… biología, electromecánica… bueno, una larga lista… Juntos, trataron de decidir cual sería el siguiente paso a dar por la humanidad… imagínate… se hablaron temas desde la clonación, a la manipulación genética, al perfeccionamiento de los seres humanos mediante tecnología…

-¿Cyborgs?

-Puedes llamarlo así…-dice Treize con toda tranquilidad- y se llegó, mediante meses de discusión, a la conclusión de que todos los estudios debían centrarse en el mejoramiento del ser humano, sin la utilización de componentes externos…es decir, mejorar al ser humano sin cambiar su organismo ni introducir algún artefacto en él… La tarea no fue fácil… trataron de no involucrar a muchos, pero los sacrificios no pueden evitarse… muchos murieron clandestinamente… habrás oído, o leído… sobre una época llena de desapariciones y secuestros… asesinatos de personas comunes y corrientes… todas ellas fueron partícipes de éste plan…

Más que nada, las investigaciones se realizaron en infantes… pero no cualesquiera… sino infantes con características físicas y psicológicas ideales… Los niños eran arrebatados del seno paterno y eran, por decirse, distribuidos… a los que tenían un buen desarrollo físico, los llevaban para investigaciones de potenciación muscular y resistencia… a otros, los preparaban para ser soldados…-dice mirando fijamente a Heero- los entrenaban en técnicas de combate y supervivencia… eran adiestrados para realizar misiones casi imposibles para un ser humano común…

Por otro lado… había niños con un avanzado desarrollo mental… capacidades muy por encima a las de su edad… éstos niños fueron designados a una unidad de investigación especial, concentrada en las habilidades telepáticas y psíquicas…

-Señor… no le parece… que esto es muy… descabellado…-piensa Heero tratando de borrar de su mente la imagen de una Relena pequeña rodeada de muchos científicos.

-¿En serio lo crees?-pregunta el directos con la mayor de las calmas **(YA PARECE BUDA EL LOCO).**

-Señor…-balbucea Heero sorprendido.

-Después plantearás tus dudas… por ahora creo que mi relato te parecerá más esclarecedor. Bueno… después de que las investigaciones culminaran, La Tierra desconocía la existencia de individuos con la fuerza de 10 hombres y la habilidad de leer… no sé… los pensamientos ajenos…-dice Treize mirándolo con ironía.

Al decir esas palabras a Heero se le erizaron los cabellos… la verdad estaba surgiendo ante su rostro, de la boca de un simple hombre que lo hacía parecer tan lógico… ¿Entonces Relena y él habían sido secuestrados de sus hogares de pequeños…? ¿Acaso ya se conocían? ¿El destino había deseado que se volvieran a encontrar? ¿O alguien más los había reunido?

-Al marco de todo… los gobiernos ya sospechaban de la existencia de alguna organización… era de saberse… después de tantos secuestrados y desaparecidos… Con temor de que fueran encontrados, los miembros de la organización, decidieron enfocarse en el proyecto de creación de las colonias… su objetivo era distraer la atención de los gobiernos… aparentar, tal vez dar signos de lealtad… la cuestión fue, que las colonias fueron un hecho… progresaron de manera satisfactoria…

En esos momentos se planteó una pregunta… ¿Qué hacer con los sujetos de experimentación? Las respuestas las dieron los directores de cada proyecto… algunos decidieron mantener con vida a los niños… otros se conformaron con matarlos o dejarlos a su suerte en el espacio…

Un grupo de estos científicos…decidió mantener con vida a los jóvenes… y no solo eso, sino que miraron con resentimiento a sus colegas… aquellos que habían destruido en un instante el trabajo y el esfuerzo de años… Estas personas, huyeron con los niños y continuaron con el proyecto independientemente… aislándose en las colonias que ellos mismos construyeron… protegiéndolas…

Los niños, los pocos que quedaron, fueron utilizados para misiones de espionaje, infiltraciones, asesinatos inclusive… pero siempre dirigidos a enemigos específicos… nunca a civiles inocentes…

Paulatinamente, la paz fue llegando al espacio… las guerras parecían cesarse… fue entonces que los niños fueron liberados… devueltos a sus familiares vivos… claro que no antes de borrarles los recuerdos de los últimos años transcurridos…

-Señor… entonces yo… yo soy…-dice Heero anonadado.

-Señor Heero Yuy… me temo decirle que usted fue seleccionado para esas investigaciones….

-Yo… Noooo…. ¡¿Po -por qué…..?!-dice Heero agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos- no… no puede ser… yo… entonces mis padres…-dice mirando a Treize.

-Si, lamento decirte que ellos perecieron cuando los científicos fijaron sus ojos en ti…

-Y… ¿Y Mary?-dice Heero como si Treize supiera de que habla.

-Ella… bueno… la de ella fue otra historia…-dice el director cerrando los ojos- el blanco eras tú… no tu hermana… ella fue uno de los pocos sobrevivientes… según mis conocimientos… ella fue trasladada con tus abuelos al mismo tiempo en que tú fuiste liberado… Ella permaneció todo el tiempo de tu entrenamiento, como sabrás, en un orfanato… siendo criada, dentro de todo, normalmente…

-¿Cómo sabe todo esto?-dice Heero al borde de un ataque y sospechando- ¿Usted estuvo implicado en toda esta…….monstruosidad…?-pregunta con odio en los ojos.

-Ahhhh…-suspira Treize mirando la ventana- yo fui… uno de los miembros de la sociedad… mejor dicho… mi padre fue miembro de ella… yo solo fui su pupilo… ayudándolo, muy a mi pesar en sus investigaciones…

-¡¿Cómo pudo?! ¡Asesinar a tantas personas!-dice Heero parándose de repente y golpeando la mesa con su puño.

-Créeme… yo no lo deseaba… es más… traté de convencer a mi padre de que sus ideas eran incorrectas… inhumanas… pero no me escuchó…

Ayudé a mi padre en los experimentos… es verdad… pero al final de todo… aunque sea castigado por mis obras… estaré en paz… sabiendo que, al concluir las investigaciones, yo fui uno de los pocos que salvó a los niños… y tú… estabas entre ellos… Heero Yuy-dice mirándolo seriamente.

-Ahora… entiendo… un poco más… -dice bajando la mirada- ¿Cómo convenció a su padre para que no nos matara?

-Temo… que mi padre no estaba de acuerdo… -dice Treize triste.

-¿Lo mataste?-pregunta el joven sin mirar al director.

-Ya te lo dije… hay sacrificios que son necesarios… y a la vez, son inevitables…

-Ya veo… supongo que por todo lo que me contó… a mi me tendría que parecer normal hablar de muertes… ¿No?

-No todos ustedes fueron creados para destruir o matar… tu amiguita, la señorita Peacecraft por ejemplo…

-No metamos a Relena en esto… -dice Heero furioso.

-Sabes que no puedo… la señorita, como ya sabes, fue utilizada para el perfeccionamiento de facultades mentales…

-¿Ella… ya sabía… todo esto?

-No… ella solo sabe lo que nosotros quisimos… sabe que tiene poderes… pero ignora el origen de éstos…

-Pues… me parece que ella tendría que saber todo esto que usted me está contando…

-Si… lo sabrá… pero antes quisiera continuar contigo…

-¿Hay más?

-Si… Como protector de cada uno de ustedes… me encargué de que tuvieran una vida considerablemente normal… pero hubo veces en las que fallé…

-¿Veces en que… falló?

-Tú conoces muy bien esas circunstancias… piénsalo bien… momentos en tu vida que no fueron normales después de que volvieras con tus abuelos…

-NO…no puede ser… cuando mi abuelo y Mary…ellos…- dice Heero horrorizado.

-La muerte de ellos… según lo hicieron parecer las autoridades, fue causada por una explosión… pero ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad…

-¿Quién fue?

-Eso no lo sé... solo hay una persona que lo sabe… y se encuentra en esta habitación…

-Yo…-balbuces Heero con los ojos desorbitados.

-En el momento de la muerte de tu familia… estabas presente… no lo recuerdas… o tal vez bloqueaste ese recuerdo, ese instante de tu vida… lo más probable es que se encuentre en lo profundo de tu mente…

-¿Cómo seguirá esto ahora…?

-Esto seguirá como siempre…tú seguirás siendo estudiante… y yo seré para ti director de Silver Sword… por ahora… las cosas de mantendrán así… no espero nada de ti… no tengo intenciones de utilizarte o chantajearte… o lo que se te ocurra…-dice Treize volviendo a sentarse en su reconfortante sillón.

-¿Me podría retirar…?

-Si, solo una cosa más Yuy…-dice el director volviendo a la normalidad- deberás llevarle la tarea a la señorita Peacecraft…

-Si… claro…-dice Heero sorprendido por la rapidez con la que el director hacía desaparecer el ambiente de hostilidad e intriga que había inundado la oficina-"Ya… me había olvidado… que estaba enojado con ella…"-piensa Heero mirando el boceto de Relena.

Camina por los pasillos, tratando de asimilar la cantidad de información que había recibido… tratando de complementar lo que ya sabía con lo recientemente explicado… tratando, quizás, de encontrar algo que no encaje… algo para desbaratar toda esta historia… para que fuera mentira… que fuera una broma de excelentísimo mal gusto por parte del director… pero fue inútil… todo concordaba perfectamente con sus conocimientos…

Llegó al aula durante el recreo, siendo observado por los demás estudiantes como si fuera un bicho raro… o algo contagioso…pero ya estaba más que acostumbrado a eso… así que simplemente decidió recostar su rostro sobre el pupitre… y mirar la ventana como si se tratara de cualquier otro día.

Por su mente pasaban a gran velocidad imágenes de sus abuelos, de Mary, de Relena… del edificio en donde vivía con su familia… de sus años de estudiante en Silver Sword… y aparecían imágenes creadas por el mismo… en donde veía el momento exacto en el que era arrancado de sus padres… parecía escuchar los sollozos de su hermanita recién nacida… o los de él mismo llamándola... también veía a Relena… le había asignado padres… creados por su propia imaginación, pero aún así los veía… pidiendo que no se la lleven… pidiendo luego por sus vidas como lo habrán hecho sus propios padres.

Las imágenes que le continuaron eran peores… veía a un grupo de científicos, todos alrededor de un niño… examinándolo, gritándole… exigiéndole que se esforzara… que corriera más, que saltara más… alrededor de una niña… ordenándole que se concentrara en un objeto… castigándola por cualquier cosa… encerrándola en un cuarto oscuro y desolado… y luego veía a esa niña llorando… pidiendo por su madre… por su padre… totalmente desamparada… y sola…

-Relena…-fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca- "Ella… debe de haber sufrido tanto como yo… tal vez… sus padres también murieron… y viva con algún pariente… o tal vez… en algún orfanato… o familia adoptiva… Quizás… esté tan sola… como lo estoy yo…"-piensa Heero mirando fijamente el dibujo- "nunca pensé que este día terminaría así… es decir… fui un maldito experimento… y Relena… ella cree que tiene poderes por simple azar, cuando en realidad… "-piensa él todavía recostado, cuando de pronto toca el timbre del recreo.

-¿Qué…?-dice no pudiendo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido-bueno… ¿Qué importa…? De seguro también tengo el poder de "Acelerar el tiempo"…-murmura hastiado.

-Bueno bello durmiente… ¿Qué te anda pasando…?-dice Duo acercándose una silla cerca de su amigo.

-Nada…

-Bueno… si no quieres contar está bien…-dice Duo poniendo sus manos por detrás de la nuca.

-Heero… ¡Te buscan…!-dice una chica de su curso desde la puerta.

El joven Yuy voltea y encuentra en la puerta al joven de largos cabellos rubios que había visto junto a Relena.

-Es él…-dice levantándose con resentimiento.

-Heero… ¿A dónde vas?-pregunta Duo asustado por la expresión de su amigo.

-Tengo cosas que resolver…

Ya afuera, mira fijamente a ese "oxigenado", deseándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Tú eres Heero… lo sé…-dice el muchacho.

-Yo en cambio no conozco tu nombre…-dice con total desprecio.

-Me llamo Miliardo Peacecraft…-dice enojado- y quiero saber ya mismo que le hiciste a mi hermana…-dice tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Tú hermana? ¿Relena es tu hermana?-pregunta Heero con una mezcla de sorpresa y júbilo.

-Si… y no sé porqué, no sé cómo… ella regresó llorando a casa ayer... no quiere hablarme… pero sé que tienes que ver en eso… ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!-dice estrujándolo contra la pared.

-Ella y yo discutimos… pero hoy mismo pensaba disculparme con ella…-dice Heero diciendo la verdad, en la centésima de segundo en la que escuchó la palabra "hermana" lo había decidido.

-Más vale que así sea… no me importa quien demonios seas… pero si lastimas a mi hermana… te mato… ¿Escuchaste?

-No pienso herirla… pero no te temo…-dice mirándolo duramente.

-Pues deberías…-dice soltándolo y retirándose.

-Es su hermana… es su hermana…-se repite Heero una y otra vez- "Él es la persona por la cual Relena se cambió de escuela… su ser querido… ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Si son idénticos… últimamente… no sé que me pasa… pero todo concierne a ella…"-dice poniendo su mano sobre su frente y tirando hacia atrás sus cabellos… como tratando de despejarse.

-_Mister Yuy… the class is starting_…-dice la profesora de inglés desde la puerta.

-_Yes… teacher… I'm going…_-dice Heero con ganas de que las clases terminen lo más rápido posible.

Al finalizar la clase, Heero desea morir al saber que todavía tiene Psicología y para peor, un módulo y medio de ella… Era una buena materia, pero odiaba a la profesora que cada dos por tres le estaba diagnosticando enfermedades mentales… desde complejos hasta traumas, pasando las psicosis… era realmente agotador, a pesar de que con el tiempo ya se había acostumbrado, hoy estaba por demás vulnerable.

-Buenos días alumnos…-dice la profesora delgaducha, de largos cabellos rulados, mal atados, lentes gigantes al peor estilo "culo de botella" y una voz muy aguda- nos espera una linda clase… como les prometí, hoy les haré el Test House-Tree-Person…-dice la profesora cargada con su maletín tres veces más pesado que ella.

Lo único que hace Heero al verla es bufar… sabiendo que gracias a este Test de personalidad, la profesora no hará más que encontrar otra excusa para examinarlo como a una rata de laboratorio.

-Bien… espero que hayan traído las hojas A4 para hacer el examen…-dice la profesora- a ver… ¿Quiénes trajeron las hojas…?-pregunta la mujer y varias manos se levantan al instante.

-Yo me las olvide profesora…-dice Duo con un ojo entreabierto y una sonrisa pícara.

-Oh… no te preocupes querido… traje algunas para prestarles…-dice la profesora, ya que al contrario de Lady Ann, a la profesora de Psicología Duo le caía bien… era algo raro… era como si viera bien que Duo fuera despistado y hasta travieso. Heero había desarrollado una teoría, mediante la cual, la profesora creía que un niño sano, es uno que se expresa con libertad.

-"Malditos métodos de enseñanza modernos…"-replicaba Heero pensando en la descabellada forma de pensar de la mujer, pero nada hacía al respecto, sabía que era una materia obligatoria y aunque la detestara, aunque la odiara con toda el alma, aunque le gustaría ver todos los libros de la materia quemados…debía cursarla…

-Bien… quiero que en la primera hoja, de manera horizontal, me dibujen una casa… cualquiera… tiene que venir de su imaginación… tómense su tiempo…-dice la docente.

Heero mira como sus compañeros dibujan, algunos rezongando, otros deleitándose con la "hora libre", otros explayándose en la hoja y realizando verdaderas obras de arte; mientras que él… cero ganas de hacer algo, pero bueno… tenía que dibujar… ¿Y si utilizaba su talento "innato"? Tal vez podría callar a la profesora por un buen rato.

Inmediatamente, comenzó a dibujar, empezando con trazos suaves pero a la vez fácilmente visibles, luego a remarcar esos trazos y antes de que se diera cuenta tenía ante sus ojos una hermosa casa estilo chalet, que ni los mejores artistas podrían dibujar.

La profesora, que había empezado a recorrer los bancos, se detiene de pronto en el pupitre de Heero, paralizada al ver la hermosura del paisaje dibujado por Heero.

-Por Dios… ¿Lo hiciste tú Yuy?

-Si profesora… ¿Ahora qué hago?-preguntó Heero gozando del taparle la boca a esa entrometida profesora.

-Bueno…-dice tomando el dibujo con desconfianza- ahora dibuja un árbol…

-Claro…-dice sintiéndose autosuficiente.

Nuevamente, comienza a mover por su mano por sobre la hoja y al abrir los ojos, encuentra un hermoso Paraíso, igual al del patio del colegio… En ese instante… no pudo más que pensar en ella… sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo posible por bloquearla… pero resultando inútil.

-¡¿Ya terminaste de nuevo?!-preguntó por segunda vez la profesora al ver el maravilloso boceto de su alumno.

-Si… ¿Ahora que hago…?-pregunta él sintiendo todavía melancolía por el pensamiento de su amiga.

-Ahora debes dibujar a una persona… cualquiera, de cualquier sexo…-dice la profesora.

-Bueno…-dice sacando la tercera hoja. Esta vez, las manos no querían movérseles… no podía imaginar nada que no fuera a Relena… entonces se puso a pensar en que la profesora todavía no conocía a Relena. Podía dibujarla tranquilamente… y a excepción de las veces anteriores, en este dibujo había una pasión, un cariño especial… era alevosa la concentración que ponía en cada detalle del boceto, los labios, sus cabellos largos casi rubios, sus ojos profundos, y la suavidad de sus movimientos… la había graficado sentada en el césped, con un hermoso vestido hasta las rodillas al mejor estilo playero y un hermoso sombrero como los que usaba su hermana.

Cuando terminó, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver lo real que era el dibujo, pero aún así, con todo el esfuerzo que pusiera, no podía reproducir la chispa que tenían sus ojos, esa chispa que se había encendido ayer cuando lo había confrontado. La había visto en detalle, ya que ella había acercado mucho su rostro, y a pesar de que estaba enojada, eso la hacía más hermosa.

-Veo que ya terminaste…-dice la profesora, pero Heero sabía que ahora lo estaba vigilando, y no necesitaba preguntarle si había terminado-es muy hermosa…-dice la docente al mirar el boceto- ahora debes hacer tres historias, cada una referida a los dibujos. Una sobre la casa, otra sobre el árbol y otra, sobre la persona. No deben ser textuales, debes crear una historia alrededor de esos objetos, puedes incluir personajes y lugares exóticos. Luego deberás hacer una cuarta historia, pero que abarque a la casa, al árbol y a la joven del dibujo.

-Entiendo…-dice Heero empezando a escribir.

Cuando los alumnos finalizaban el Test, podían retirarse. El primero fue Trowa y después fueron sucediéndose los demás.

Cuando Heero pudo terminar, salió corriendo hacia la oficina del colegio y pidió una guía telefónica. Allí comenzó a buscar.

-Peacecraft… Peacecraft… aquí está… solo hay uno… debe ser el hermano de ella… a ver… vive cerca de aquí… bien…-dice dejando la guía y corriendo rápidamente hacia la vivienda de la joven-"Debo disculparme… debo hacerlo… no quiero que deje de ser mi amiga… no quiero… ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado… por favor…"-pensaba mientras corría a toda velocidad por las calles, hasta que finalmente encontró la dirección.

Era una enorme y hermosa casa, rodeada por una reja negra al mejor estilo Rococó, casi totalmente recubierta por enredaderas, la excepción, eran las proximidades del portón.

Heero se acerca lentamente al portero eléctrico y al instante escucha voz de ella.

-¿Quién es…?

-Soy yo… Heero…-dice casi en un hilo de voz.

-Heero… por favor…vete…

-Relena… debo hablar contigo… por favor… lo siento…

-Ya está… no podemos ser nada… te lo dije ayer…

-Pero yo si quiero que seamos algo…-dice él y tras un silencio de ultratumba, ve como el portón se abre.

Rápidamente pasa y toca la enorme puerta de madera de la casa.

-Pasa… -dice ella abriendo la puerta.

-Gracias Relena…-dice él mirándola con cariño cuando de pronto escucha una voz.

-¡¿Tú?!-pregunta el hermano de Relena al verlo.

-Miliardo… espera… todo está bien…-dice ella al ver que su hermano estaba listo para pelear.

-Te estaré vigilando…-dice retirándose a otra habitación, pero no sin antes mirar amenazadoramente al muchacho.

-Hoy conocí a tu hermano…-le susurra él al oído.

-Si… lo sé… pero aún así…-dice ella mientras Heero la toma por detrás de los brazos y apoya su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo.

-Heero…-dice ella rindiéndose a su corazón.

-Yo… Relena… te am…-dice Heero, pero se detiene al ver a Trowa salir de una habitación.

-Lamento interrumpirlos…-dice con el maletín en las manos. Había venido después de clase.

-Veo que estabas ocupada…-dice Heero soltándola y mirando con desprecio a su compañero. Pudiendo tener a cualquier chica, ¿Por qué la había elegido a ella?

-Ya me voy… adiós…-dice Trowa saliendo de la casa, y dejando solos a Heero y a Relena.

-Creo… que otra vez quedé como un estúpido… debería aprender a juzgar a la gente… de una buena vez…-dice Heero yendo a la puerta con la mirada baja, pero ella lo detiene.

-No Heero… no digas eso… no es lo que parece… te lo juro…-dice ella derramando lágrimas.

-Relena… no puedes pedirme que te crea… por favor… déjame ir…

-Escúchame… es lo único que te pido…-dice ella tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo a un sillón.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Si te gusta Trowa… por favor… sólo…

-Escúchame… a mi no me pasa nada con él… al contrario… Trowa vino… a pedirme ayuda… nada más…

-Por favor… ¿De verdad crees que me tragaré eso?-dice él renegando con la mirada.

-Sólo… por favor… ¿No has notado que una chica de cuarto mira a Trowa en todo momento…?

-¿Qué?-pregunta Heero y comienza a recordar que cada vez que habla con su compañero, hay una chica que no es de su curso en la puerta, mirando hacia ellos, pero nunca atreviéndose a hablar ni a acercarse. También cuando están el patio o en los pasillos.

-Esa chica… se llama Catherine… y gusta de Trowa… por eso no puede dejar de mirarlo…

-Hoe…-exclama el joven sorprendido.

-También Trowa gusta de ella… pero no se atreve a decirle por ser menor que ella… y Catherine no se atreve por ser mayor… ¿Ahora entiendes…? Por eso vino… por mi consejo…

-¿Cómo puede preguntarte a ti si apenas te conoce?

-Si, es verdad… pero te conoce a ti… y sabe que tú no confiarías en cualquier persona… sabe que sólo te juntas con personas honestas… personas en las que se puede confiar… Trowa realizó su juicio basado en el tuyo…-dice ella mirándolo con cariño.

-Trowa… confía en mi juicio…-dice Heero asombrado ante esta confesión.

-Si…

-Sólo dime algo más… ¿Por qué dijiste que ya no podíamos ser nada y luego me diste un beso?

-Porque no quería sufrir… tú ya no te comportabas como amigo… y yo quería que fuéramos eso… claro que al principio…

-Relena… ¿Puedes perdonarme…?

-Sólo si terminas de decirme esa hermosa frase que estabas susurrando a mi oído…-dice ella acariciando su rostro.

-Relena… te amo… te amo… -dice acariciando el rostro de ella, mientras Relena aprieta su mano contra su hombro, cerrando sus ojos que derraman lágrimas.

-Yo también… te amo… y no puedo controlarlo…-dice ella acariciando la mejilla de él con la suya.

-Yo tampoco puedo… eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado… y por ello, no temo expresártelo… tú me entiendes, me comprendes…

-Y tú… no eres solo interesante… eres abrumante… eres profundo… misterioso… algo nuevo y apasionado… conservador e impulsivo a la vez…eres algo maravilloso que ni mis poderes entienden… quiero descubrirte por mi misma, develar cada parte de tu ser…

-Descubrir que te impulsa…

-Que te inspira…

-Que te conmueve…

-Que… amas…-dice ella con los labios temblorosos y sin posibilidad de contenerse a ese enorme impulso.

Las manos de ambos pasaron de la mejilla a la nuca suavemente, mientras las manos que tenían libres se juntaban en una unión de amor y confianza. Y sus labios, lenta y sutilmente se fueron acercando hasta que en un momento se rozaron… primero se tocaron… luego se juntaron tan delicadamente que no se sentían… precisaron un segundo pegados para desembocar en un beso ya amoroso… ya más cálido y distinto… a medida que los segundos pasaban, la presión iba en aumento. Paulatinamente estaban acercando sus cuerpos, hasta que súbitamente ambos introdujeron sus lenguas, apremiando el rostro del otro contra el propio, aferrándose ya casi desesperadamente a sus cuerpos, alborotando y despeinando sus cabellos. Ya no se escuchaba una respiración pausada, sino una agitada y sonora. Sus manos se enredaban en el cuerpo del otro, aprisionándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ..?!-se escucha un grito de pronto.

Ambos despegan sus labios y voltean, encontrando a Miliardo, mirándolos con furia. No podía haber caído en un peor momento, estando los dos en pleno beso y para peor, cuando se soltaron, veía directamente a su hermana totalmente despeinada, con la blusa corrida y la cara sudorosa.

-¡VETE! ¡LARGO!-gritaba fuera de sí.

-¡NO hermano!-gritaba ella- está bien… Heero… es mi novio…

-¡¿NOVIO?! ¡JAMÁS…! ¡No mientras vivas en esta casa!

-¡Ya basta hermano!

-Y tú… -dice apuntando a Heero con odio- debería darte vergüenza… te mataré por tocar a mi hermana.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada que una pareja normal no pudiera hacer…-dice Relena con la voz tomada.

-Ya basta… ¡Sal de mi casa ahora mismo si no quieres que te mate!-dice Miliardo gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mañana nos vemos…-le susurra a Heero al oído antes de que se marcharse.

-Nos vemos…-dice él dándole un pequeño beso, aprovechando el encubrimiento de la puerta entreabierta.

-¡Ya te vi! ¡Vete!-grita Miliardo desde dentro.

-¡Ya va…!-le responde Relena cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Dios… tendría que mandarte a un convento o algo por estilo…-dice el hermano con la mano en la cabeza, signo de que sufría su primera migraña.

-Qué tonto eres… te comportaste como un idiota…-dice ella fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Necesito un calmante…-dice recostándose en el sillón donde antes estaban Heero y Relena- Diablos… me gustaba este sillón… ahora deberé quemarlo.

-¡Ya basta…! ¡Exageras…! ¡¿Qué tiene que tenga novio…?!

-¿Podrías no mencionar esa palabra en mi presencia?

-Pues acostúmbrate, porque Heero es mi novio y lo amo…

-Basta…-dice él estirando su cuello en el sofá.

-¿Cómo si tú no estuvieras de novio con Noin…?-dice ella subiendo a su habitación.

-¡Eso es diferente…! ¡Yo soy mayor!

-¡Claro…! ¡Por dos años!-dice ella cerrando la puerta del cuarto-¡Dios…! ¡Es imposible!

-¡Qué tortura…!-dice el hermano derrumbándose en el sillón.

Ya en su alcoba Relena se dirige, exhausta, al balcón que tiene vista al frente de la casa. Con los codos, se apoya en la baranda de piedra y mira aburrida a la calle, cuando visualiza a Heero, parado en la entrada de la casa, mirando justo donde está ella.

La joven solo se queda viéndolo, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios y una mirada llena de brillo.

Él permanece mirándola durante minutos, totalmente estático, hasta que en un momento, la saluda sencillamente con la mano, demostrando que por sobre todas las cosas, SIGUE SIENDO EL MISMO DE SIEMPRE… EL HEERO DE SIEMPRE.

**Nota de la baka (digo… la autora):**

**Okis… (Y holis) aquí el segundo capítulo de esta blasfemia… (Uyyyy estoy más loca que antes) No se preocupen… para la próxima una nota más normal… **

**Bueno… aquí sacamos a relucir algunas cosas (los trapos al viento), descubrimos cositas irrelevantes de los protagonistas y me puse sentimental… T.T. Pero bueeeeeeeeeeeeno… todavía queda un capítulo… (Si es que no se me ocurre hacer la gran POKEMON, que es lo más probable…)**

**Aquí les dejo mi nick más usado… (Siempre me olvido de los otros)**

**SakuraHimeZoey/ HanaHime**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secreto compartido**

**Capítulo 3**

**Al otro día en clase…**

-Bueno alumnos… este curso, aunque en su mayoría bueno en las calificaciones, es muy desunido… en las actividades no coordinan muy bien…-dice la tutora del curso.

-Otra vez está con eso…-murmura Duo en voz baja.

-Por eso… tal vez el señor Maxwell pueda decirnos cuál es mi idea para que todo mejore…-dice la profesora mirando con perspicacia al alumno.

-Eeeee… no profesora…

-Lo suponía… bueno… desde ahora, primero de todo, se sentarán de a dos…

-¡¿Eh?!-dicen todos al unísono.

-Si alumnos…-dice ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

En ese instante, cuando todos se quejan… Heero y Relena, sin mirarse, se toman de las manos fuertemente.

-Bueenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…-dice Duo al ver la escena.

Ambos sonríen mirando hacia sus respectivos escritorios totalmente sonrojados.

-Bueno… ¿Quieren elegir o quieren que los elija yo?-dice la profesora con las manos sobre su cintura.

Los alumnos comienzan a acomodarse con sus compañeros. La mayoría de las chicas se acercaron a Trowa para ver si éste las invitaba a sentarse con él, pero no abrió los labios.

Los alumnos en total son 27, por lo que Trowa quedó solo. Cuatre se sentó con Dorothy Cataluña, Duo con Hilde, Heero con Relena y Wufei con un amigo cualquiera.

-Bueno… por ahora estaremos bien… y redujimos un poco la distancia, ahora podremos pasar entre los bancos cómodamente…-dice la profesora cuando alguien **(Por decimoséptima vez desde que llegó Relena) **toca la puerta- ya vuelvo… no se enloquezcan…-dice la tutora abriendo la puerta.

Por ella, entra una hermosa alumna de ligeramente cortos, pero brillantes cabellos castaños con una tonalidad bordó y ojos lilas grisáceos.

-Ohhh… cierto… Alumnos… me olvidé de decirles… ella es Catherine, es de cuarto y tiene que realizar un trabajo para Orientación Vocacional… por las próximas semanas estará supervisando mis clases… ella quiere ser psicopedagoga… y esa es una de las áreas que yo manejo…-dice la profesora y mientras tanto, Heero y Relena no pueden dejar de mirar la cara de Trowa- puedes sentarte con Barton… ¿No te molesta verdad?

-Eeeee… no profesora…

-Bien… siéntate querida…

-Claro…-dice Catherine sentándose junto al joven-hola…

-Hola…-dice Trowa por primera vez sonrojado.

-Que lindos…-le susurra Relena a Heero al oído.

-Si…-responde él mientras ella se apoya en su hombro.

La primera clase de tutoría se lleva a cabo normalmente, los alumnos fueron entrevistados luego de llenar una planilla de datos personales, por la profesora. Fueron los 80 minutos más incómodos del mundo para la mayoría de los alumnos, excepto para Heero y Relena que los pasaron abrazados y besándose tiernamente en la mejilla, aprovechando que estaban ocultos por el resto de la fila, después de todo, estaban últimos. Otros que se beneficiaron, aunque no tan plenamente fueron Trowa y Catherine, que aprovecharon para conocerse un poquito más, claro que ya se conocían el uno al otro por tanto tiempo de mirarse ocultos del otro.

Quatre por su parte, a pesar de estar enamorado de Dorothy y viceversa, sufrió por ella un maltrato al mejor estilo "_**Helga Pataki**_" de _**Oye Arnold!**_, lo único que lo salvaba era el hecho de no tener "_**cabeza de balón**_".

El timbre suena, trayendo júbilo a la parte de la clase agobiada por la hora de tutoría.

-¿Vamos…?-dice Relena poniéndose de pie.

-Tú sabes que sí…

-Je je je…

La pareja se interna por los pasillos del colegio, para desembocar en el patio del mismo, debajo de su paraíso…

Se acuestan en el césped, él boca arriba, con una mano tras su nuca y ella de costado con sus dos manos sobre el pecho de él, flexionando sus piernas para que no se vea debajo de su pollera.

-Ojala… siempre sea así…-dice ella.

-Eso quisiera…-dice él tratando de bloquear la información que tenía sobre el origen de ambos.

-¿Qué sucede…? ¿Qué tratas de ocultarme…?-dice ella preocupada.

-Relena… hay algo que… hay algo muy importante que debo decirte…

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí…

-No es que no confíe… lo que pasa es que puede ser muy duro para ti… creo que conozco el origen de tus poderes…

-¡¿Qué…?!-dice ella sentándose de repente.

-Necesito que me escuches… que trates de no interrumpirme por más abrumadoras que sean las palabras que voy a decirte, o las imágenes que estoy pensando…-dice tomándola del hombro y acariciándole la mejilla.

-Está bien…-dice ella asustada.

Así comienza a relatarle las revelaciones que Treize le había confiado, siendo cada tanto interrumpido por algún gritito ahogado de ella, o al ver las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por su bello rostro.

-Es… increíble…y tan horrible a la vez… mi hermano siempre me dijo… que había sido un accidente en auto lo que me había quitado la memoria…-dice ella tapándose el rostro con las manos.

-En parte es verdad…

-¿Eh?

-Después de salir de tu casa… empecé a investigar en el registro periodístico de la ciudad y por Internet, y encontré el caso de un accidente automovilístico, ocurrido hace 10 años. En los recortes decía que en el vehículo iba una familia… los padres y sus dos hijos… los padres fallecieron…

-Lo sé…-dice ella desbordando lágrimas.

-El hermano fue atendido de inmediato por un grupo de médicos… pero la menor de los hermanos, la hija… su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado… pero en cambio, un grupo de vecinos vio como unos hombres se llevaban un bulto del lugar del accidente… dejando al hermano… a tu hermano, tendido en el suelo…

-Entonces mi hermano…Miliardo me dijo la verdad…

-Treize me dijo… que muchos niños… entre ellos mi hermana, fueron llevados a orfanatos después de los secuestros… creo que a ti te llevaron a uno ¿Verdad…?

-Si… pero casi al instante en el que desperté en el orfanato, mi hermano apareció, contento de finalmente haberme encontrado…

-Él desconoce todo lo que pasaste…

-Lo que pasamos…-corrige ella no olvidando el sufrimiento que a él le causa contar este relato.

-Si… y además de contarte esto porque debes saberlo… lo hago porque necesito que me ayudes…

-Claro que lo haré… -dice ella abrazándose a él enérgicamente.

-Necesito que me ayudes a descubrir… -dice él derramando lágrimas a pesar de su fría expresión- qué pasó con mi familia…-dice Heero dejando que ella le abrace la cabeza.

-Llora… ahora puedes llorar…-dice Relena siendo observada por Treize desde la ventana. Quien al vislumbrarlos voltea con un semblante serio.

-Relena… te necesito…

-Después de clase… a mi casa… ¿Si?

-Te amo…-dice él besándola lleno de amor cuando comienza a escuchar silbidos y gritos de "Ajaaaaaá". Voltea y encuentra a un grupo de chicos, incluido Duo que le guiñan el ojo y le aplauden con picardía.

-Vamos… ya va a empezar la clase de Lengua…-dice Heero poniéndose de pie y estrechándole la mano, ofreciéndole su ayuda para levantarse; a lo que ella acepta ciertamente.

-Vamos… no querrán llegar tarde…-dice Wufei caminando por los pasillos con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

-Yo ya te lo dije… te vas a morir de amor…-dice Duo justo antes de que Hilde lo delate colgándose de su brazo cariñosamente y sonriéndole con afecto, causando en el joven un no muy ligero sonrojo.

-Ya déjalo…-dice Trowa al pasar a su lado- si trataras de entenderlo…-pronuncia entrando al aula.

-Qué delicados…-dice Duo mirando a su dulce amiguita.

-Tienen un poco de razón…-le responde ella.

-¿Y tú de qué lado estás…?

-Ah… eso tendrás que averiguarlo…-dice Hilde mientras entra corriendo al aula, siendo perseguida por el muchacho.

-A Wufei es obvio que le gusta la profesora…-dice Relena al ver el rostro del muchacho chino al entrar la profesora.

-La profesora Poe es la más joven de todas, y también es la mejor… se graduó hace poco… tiene 22 años… no es tan mayor… es normal que un alumno se enamore de ella…

-Para los demás no parece normal…-dice recordando las palabras de Duo.

-Hablas de Duo, no es que no le parece normal… es solo que… nosotros comprendemos que es posible que alguien se enamore de la profesora Poe, pero también sabemos que Wufei puede salir herido de esa ilusión… imagínate que él se animara a declarársele, y ella lo rechazara por ser menor (que es lo más probable). Él quedaría destruido, ya que de verdad la ama…

-Y si acepta…-dice Relena comprendiendo hacia donde va la conversación.

-Y si acepta, sería o un escándalo si se supiera o una relación demasiado complicada para un muchacho por más maduro que fuera…

-Ahora entiendo… si Duo le dice esas cosas…

-Es porque no quiere que salga herido… Duo es más astuto de lo parece…

-Ustedes son un grupo más unido de lo que la tutora piensa…

-Si… ahora shhh… que va empezar la clase…

-"Podemos hablar por telepatía…"-dice ella en la mente del joven.

-"Está bien… pero tratemos que no sea tan evidente"

-"Ok"

-Bien… estábamos hablando del Origen del lenguaje… comenzamos con las teorías que se consideran probables desde un estudio científico…-dice la profesora Poe mientras la mayoría de los alumnos no presta atención, a excepción claro de Wufei, Trowa y Cuatre.

Duo hacía avioncitos de papel y Hilde no dejaba de lanzar pequeñas risitas al ver en las cabezas de quienes caían.

Mientras Heero y Relena participaban de una interesante charla, excluida de los oídos ajenos. Una profunda conversación plagada de "te amo" y "te quiero" o de "eres tan hermosa". A veces interrumpida por miradas furtivas a la profesora, para ver si los llamaba o apuntaba.

No deseaban hablar de su origen, se había convertido en tabú desde el mismo instante en el que lo habían descubierto. Ahora solo había espacio en el mundo para ellos dos. Nadie más existía, y por una vez, ambos se sentían libres para expresarse con otra persona. No había nada que Heero le ocultara a ella, y Relena jamás tenía nada que desconfiar de él. Ya lo habían decidido… estarían juntos para toda la vida…

-Yuy… por favor, pídele a la profesora Schmidt que te alcance unos papeles que yo dejé en el escritorio… ella está en quinto…

-Profesora, si quiere yo voy…-dice Wufei.

-Eres muy amable, pero a ti te necesito para algo más… cuando Yuy traiga los papeles ya verás…-dice guiñándole el ojo.

-Claro…-dice el joven tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que por su rostro ahora aparecía.

-Ya vuelvo…-le dice suavemente a Relena antes de levantarse, a lo que ella responde con una sonrisa.

Heero sale del aula y camina por los pasillos, dirigiéndose al tercer piso del establecimiento. Allí se encontraba, desgraciadamente, Miliardo… el hermano de Relena, con quien Heero no había tenido un bello encuentro… es decir ¿Cómo se pondría un muchacho al ver a su hermana menor en brazos de otro muchacho que la besa, tocando su cuerpo? Un encuentro muy ameno tuvo con él… pero de algo estaba seguro, no le tenía miedo…

-Disculpe…-dice Heero golpeando la puerta del aula.

-¿Si…? Pasa…-le dice la profesora Schmidt.

-Vengo de parte de la profesora Poe… dijo que dejó unos papeles en su escritorio… que tal vez usted los tenía…

-Ahhh… si… déjame buscarlos…-dice la profesora yendo hacia un gran armario en donde comienza a buscar.

Inmediatamente, los alumnos del año comienzan a susurrar, parece que se había corrido la voz del noviazgo de Heero con la hermana menor de Miliardo Peacecraft… Y precisamente, los ojos de éste, estaban clavados rencorosamente en la persona de Heero Yuy. Si pudiera provocarle la muerte lo hubiera hecho en ese preciso instante…

Era un cruce de miradas titánica… si alguien se hubiera cruzado habría quedado carbonizado debido a la energía maligna que se enviaban el uno al otro.

-Ahhh…-exclama la profesora victoriosa- aquí están… toma muchacho…-dice la docente alcanzándole la carpeta llena de documentos.

-Gracias…-dice él tomando los papeles y marchándose, pero no sin antes mirar amenazante a Miliardo.

Mientras Noin, quien era la novia de toda la vida y no-oficial de Miliardo, solo podía sonreír al ver a su "amigovio" así de enfadado. Después de todo, ella se lo había advertido… Relena ya no era una niña… y era muy linda… sería cuestión de tiempo para que algún chico se fijara en ella… pero Miliardo no hacía caso a sus palabras… era terco como mula, pesado como una piedra y duro como martillo.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes?-pregunta Miliardo al verla tan sonriente.

-Te lo dije…

-No… empieces…-dice Miliardo tomándose de la cabeza, anunciando la segunda jaqueca de su vida.

-Ja ja ja…-reía Noin tratando de esquivar la mirada de la profesora.

-Dios… que molesto…-murmuraba Heero en el pasillo de camino a su aula.

-Señor Yuy… gracias a Dios que los encontró…-dice la profesora Poe al ver la carpeta.

-No hubo problema...-dice Heero con su característica indiferencia sentándose junto a Relena.

-"¿Qué pasó?"-le pregunta mentalmente la joven.

-"Tu hermano que me fulminaba con la mirada… pero estoy bien."

-"Lo siento… es difícil para él… pero lo domaré…"-dice ella mentalmente mientras su rostro expresaba una gran sonrisa.

-Ok…-murmura Heero muy despacio ya que la profesora volteaba la miraba hacia ellos.

-Bien Wong, te necesito…-dice la profesora Poe al joven chino, desconociendo lo que esas palabras causaban en él.

-¿Qué necesita?-pregunta él con un ligero sonrojo que pretende ocultar.

-Este es un informe que debo realizar acerca de los avances de los alumnos en mi materia. Debo tomar además de sus notas, como van desarrollándose en la lectura y escritura… eres mi mejor alumno en la materia…por eso, como el trabajo es muy pesado, solicitaré tu ayuda…-dice ella guiñando su ojo con picardía y mostrando lo hermosa de su sonrisa.

-Claro que la ayudaré…-dice él tratando de sonar lo menos entusiasmado posible.

-Muy bien… sino te molesta comenzaremos todos los días después de clase, yo tomaré las notas y tú me ayudarás a archivarlas, clasificarlas, corregirlas y supervisarlas… ¿De acuerdo?

-Si profesora…

-Muy bien… -dice antes de referirse a la clase entera- alumnos… comenzaremos con la lectura de la página 96… a ver… comienza Barton…

-Si…-dice Trowa poniéndose de pie y comenzando con la lectura como lo hacían en esa escuela **(Que horror!)**

Cuando por fin tocó el último recreo, Heero y Relena fueron los primeros en salir…y no les importó hacerlo de la mano, a la vista de todos.

-Vamos al árbol…-sugirió ella sonriente.

-Vamos…-asintió el joven. Ambos corrieron felices hasta su magnífico árbol que paulatinamente comenzaba a perder sus hojas.

-Tenías razón… está muriendo…

-Todo cumple su ciclo… nada puede evitarse…

-Tienes razón… pero igual… me causa tristeza…-dice él echándose sobre las raíces del árbol.

-Lo sé… pero hay cosas más importantes…

-Para estar triste… lo sé…-dice él tomándola de la barbilla y dándole un suave beso.

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti…

-¡Y yo los voy a matar a ambos…!-se escucha un grito en el cielo.

Uno y otro voltean y encuentran a Miliardo totalmente enfurecido.

-Ay… ya basta, Heero es mi novio, y nada de lo que digas podrá impedirlo…-lo confronta Relena.

-Deja de decir estupideces… eres solo una niña…

-No, no lo es…-dice una voz femenina.

En escena aparece Noin, con las manos detrás de su cuerpo y acercándose a ellos.

-Hola, soy Noin…-saluda a Heero colgada del brazo de Miliardo.

-Noin… no te metas…-dice Miliardo con mezcla de bochorno y enojo.

-No, no me callaré… Relena, no le hagas caso a tu hermano… es un cabezadura…-dice Noin con una sonrisa.

-Óyeme…-se queja el joven Peacecraft.

-Dime una cosa… ¿Cuándo nos besamos por primera vez?-le pregunta ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Eso no importa…

-Nuestro primer beso fue a los 15… éramos un año menor que ustedes…-dice ella mirando con una sonrisa a la parejita.

-Hpmh…-voltea Miliardo enojado.

-Eres un cabezadura muy lindo…-dice Noin abochornándolo aún más.

-No se salvaron… aún no lo consiento…

-Hermano… Heero es bueno…-dice Relena tomando al joven Yuy del brazo, quien hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio.

-Heero Yuy… mucho gusto…-dice Heero haciendo una reverencia, como queriendo comenzar su relación de cero.

-Miliardo Peacecraft… hermano de Relena…

-Así me gusta…-dice Relena feliz mientras Noin anuncia la victoria.

-Ya termina el recreo… debemos entrar a clase…-dice Heero sin despegar la vista de su cuñado.

-Si… nos vemos…-dice Miliardo estrechando su mano fuertemente.

Heero hubiera podido romperle la mano con sus poderes innatos, pero supuso que eso no le gustaría a Relena, quien estaba al pendiente de los pensamientos de cada uno de los presentes.

La despedida tardó más de lo que pudieron prever ya que Miliardo y Heero no dejaban de mirarse, era como si una tormenta eléctrica se hubiera instalado entre ellos, y cualquier cosa que se interpusiera saldría destruido.

-¿Podemos ir al clase?-preguntan ambas chicas ya cansadas de esperar.

-Si… claro…-dicen ambos muchachos con la mirada fría.

-No te preocupes… ya se acostumbrará…-dice Relena abrazada a Heero.

-Eso espero… no quisiera tener que pelearme con él todos los días…

-No te preocupes…

-Ok…

-No te preocupes… ya te acostumbrarás…-dice Noin a Miliardo.

-No, nunca lo haré… tú no lo entiendes…

-Si lo entiendo… te da terror que alguien pueda herir a Relena o hacerle algún tipo de daño… te repugna la idea de que alguien la toque y si pudieras los matarías a todos…-dice la muchacha con la más natural de las expresiones.

-¿Y si no es el adecuado? ¿Qué tal si sufre?

-Debes confiar en su juicio… ella YA NO ES UNA NIÑA… entiéndelo… en algún momento tenía que pasar… después de todo, es igual a ti… rubio y de ojos claros… tan hermoso…-dice ella besándolo tiernamente.

-Te amo…-dice él abriendo los ojos.

-Y yo a ti… mi lindo cabezadura…

-Je je je…-ríe él llegando al aula.

**La hora de matemática a mi no me gusta… así que hagamos como que pasó rapidísimo y que ya están fuera del colegio, en la casa de Relena… ¿Si?**

-Ven… vamos a mi habitación…-dice Relena guiando a Heero dentro de su casa.

-¿A dónde creen que van?-pregunta Miliardo arqueando su ceja derecha.

-Vamos a hablar… así que quítate de tu cabezota esas ideas raras hermano…-dice Relena sulfurada.

-No te pases de la raya…-dice el joven.

-Hola Miliardo…-dice Heero tratando de no reírse de la situación.

-Hola…-dice el joven Peacecraft entre dientes.

-¿Vamos?-dice Relena dándole la espalda a su hermano y dirigiéndose a Heero con una angelical sonrisa.

-Si…-le responde él tratando de esquivar la mirada del hermano.

Ambos suben la escalera y llegan al cuarto de la joven, una hermosa alcoba con una ventana hacia el exterior con un balcón (el mismo donde había saludado a Heero el día que Miliardo los descubrió).

El cuarto era simple como ella, pero tenía un toque que lo hacía cálido y dinámico a la vez. Mezclaba colores pasteles con los terrenos, dando un aire rústico.

-Lindo…

-No te burles…-dice ella guiñándole un ojo-ven… siéntate aquí…-dice ella sentándose en la alfombra del cuarto y señalándole un lugar a su lado- necesito que te relajes…

-¿Necesitas mucha concentración?-pregunta él viendo como ella respira lentamente.

-Ahhh…-suspira ella antes de contestarle- es la primera vez que voy a hacer algo así… siempre he leído las mentes de los que me rodean, pero solo los detalles más recientes o que ellos evocan a sus mentes; pero es la primera vez que yo debo causar la regresión… tengo miedo de hacerte daño…-dice la joven denotando preocupación.

-Tranquila… yo confío en ti… -dice él tomándola de la mano.

-Está bien… tratemos otra vez…-dice ella colocando sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de Heero.

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti…

-Empecemos…-sentencia él.

-Déjame entrar en ti Heero…déjame saber que sucede…-recita ella cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en extremo.

Sus poderes comienzan a socavar la mente del joven, pasando primero por sus recuerdos más recientes… imágenes de ella, de sus compañeros, de su hermano, de Noin…

-Vamos bien…-murmura ella tranquilizándolo- trataré un poco más…

Su poder traspasa las primeras "barreras mentales" del joven, las colocadas antes de recibir el testamento de su abuelo y, junto con él, la carta de éste. Con un poco más de concentración logra traspasarla y llega a los momentos en los que su novio pensaba en quitarse la vida… lo veía sentado sobre la cama, mirando el suelo, y luego sus manos… preguntándose que hacía allí… en ese lugar… en ese mundo… preguntándose por qué no se había ido con su adoraba y pequeña familia.

Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de ambos. Pero ella se mordía los labios para que él no la escuchara llorar, lo que menos necesitaba era que él se deprimiera e inconscientemente se bloqueara.

Necesitaba ir más allá de esa barrera… necesitaba mucho más…

-Heero… necesito que me ayudes… encontré algo pero necesito que me ayudes con él…

-No puedo…-dice él con los ojos cerrados aún.

-Si puedes… solo concéntrate un poco… solo un poco más…

-Trataré…-dice mostrando en su rostro un gran esfuerzo.

Precipitadamente, las barreras comienzan a abrirse, mostrándole a la joven los momentos en los que Heero estudiaba más que el resto de sus compañeros, momentos en los que Heero se sentía solo… momentos en los que se sentía solo porque nadie se le acercaba.

A cada instante, Relena no podía más que amar más y más a su novio… el dolor parecía unirlos a ambos de manera muy profunda y, aunque no fuera la intención, esto le servía para conocerlo un poco más.

Seguía avanzando por su mente, siendo tentada por la totalidad de los recuerdos de Heero, que se mostraban enfrente de ella como queriendo exhibirse ante ella. Pero su meta estaba definida, debía llegar a la barrera más infranqueable de todas, la que bloqueaba los recuerdos más dolorosos para el joven…

-¡La encontré!-dice ella sintiéndose victoriosa, pero al instante se da cuenta de que es muy difícil pasar- Heero… ahora si necesito tu ayuda… es muy resistente…-dice ella frunciendo el seño denotando el gran esfuerzo que hacía.

-Duele…-llega a decir él arqueado un poco su cuello.

-Por favor Heero ayúdame… sino, jamás lo lograremos…

-Lo intento…

-Vamos… ya casi… lo haces bien…-dice ella largando grandes gotas de sudor.

-Relena…

-Ya casi… se está abriendo… ¡Listo!-dice ella sin perder la concentración.

Finalmente la última y más resistente barrera desiste, dándole acceso a los más recónditos recuerdos del joven… primero, el de él y su abuela… los ve juntos, él arrodillado junto a la cama y ella postrada… él le retiene la mano unos segundos y luego la mujer se duerme, pero Relena bien sabe que nunca despertaría. El segundo recuerdo… que debía ser de la muerte de su abuelo y su hermana, resultó ser una serie de fragmentos borrosos y fugases. Veía a Heero dejando algo en el piso de un lugar… luego lo veía huyendo… una explosión, una gigante… luego… a Heero subido en algo… una especie de cabina… y de pronto… una silueta gigante a la luz de la luna… era más grande que un edificio y sus ojos brillan como gemas al sol. Repentinamente la silueta comienza a moverse por la noche… siendo seguida por demás seres casi tan grandes y sorprendentes… y luego… una lucha… esas cosas… esas siluetas… ¡Eran mobile suit! Le costó reconocerlos porque hace años que no se veían en la tierra… pero eso eran, y Heero estaba piloteando uno…

Sin previo viso, comienza a sentir frustración por parte de Heero, en ese momento algo no estaba saliendo bien; y pronto descubre que… Se estaba acercando a un barrio residencial…La siguiente imagen fue de Heero arrodillándose frente a un gran incendio… y entre los escombros incendiados ella pudo reconocer el gundamio del mobile suit.

-¡Ahhh! ¡No puede ser!-grita Relena cortando el trance y soltando a Heero.

-Relena… ¿Tú… también lo viste verdad?-pregunta Heero con la miraba baja y las manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Heero…-murmura ella rebalsada de lágrimas.

-Yo… yo lo hice…-dice él levantando el rostro bañado en lágrimas que inmediatamente es abrazado por ella.

-Heero… no… no eras tú… por favor…-habla ella entrecortadamente por el llanto.

-Relena… yo maté a mi familia…

-No te preocupes… yo siempre estaré contigo… nunca dejaré de amarte…-dice ella tomándolo del rostro y besándolo.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, Miliardo había entreabierto la puerta, pero muy a pesar de lo que parecía, sintió que no debía intervenir en esta ocasión.

-Relena… ¿Tú… lo viste?-pregunta él.

-¿Te refieres a él?

-Ese hombre… estaba allí... al final del recuerdo… aparecía solo su rostro…

-Heero… yo a ese hombre… ya lo conocía…-dice ella sollozando.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo he tenido recuerdos e incluso sueños con él…

-Debe de ser uno de los científicos… tal vez el que estaba a cargo de nosotros…

-Debemos buscarlo…-dice ella decidida.

-No… yo debo buscarlo… no puedo involucrarte en esto…-dice él tomándola del rostro.

-Sabes que soy capaz de seguirte… yo estoy involucrada porque quiero… porque lo deseo… estamos involucrados desde siempre…

-Yo tampoco dejaré de amarte…-dice él abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas mientras se prometía a si mismo que no pararía hasta encontrar a ese hombre y aclarar su pasado.

**Dos años más tarde…**

Dos jóvenes tomados de la mano se acercaron a la mezcla de escondrijo y cueva en dónde habían visto al famoso doctor J hacía más de 10 años. Sus atuendos militares, impecables aún bajo las condiciones desérticas del lugar, eran el distintivo por excelencia de los alumnos de la Academia Silver Sword graduados por honores, y ambos los portaban con porte y dignidad. Ella con su chaqueta blanca con medallas militares y bordados con hilos de plata y él con su chaqueta azul violáceo también bordada con hilos de plata y medallas militares. Vestidos como verdaderos aristócratas fueron el orgullo de su promoción tanto por sus notas como por su compañerismo. Pero nada de eso les había importado en realidad.

Ella apretó más fuerte la mano de él al recordar lo que habían sido lo último días de clase. Estaban en la última fase de investigación, faltando solo una pista más para lograr la localización del científico… pero la pista no aparecía… y eso solo desesperaba más a su compañero.

**Flashback**

Él golpeó la pared fuertemente y se sentó en la cama a insultar a viva vos.

-Cálmate Heero…-susurra ella abrazándolo. Las últimas semanas solo habían encontrado pistas falsas y agujeros negros. Ese hombre había borrado muy bien sus huellas y se había encargado de que nadie pudiera delatarlo. Heero estaba en un estado de stress alto, pasando noches enteras frente a la computadora en busca de información, bebiendo café, haciendo llamadas y encontrándose con cientos de personas, de todo tipo, que afirmaban conocer el paradero; que resultaba ser falso.

-No puedo… no puedo…-exclama él tomándose la cabeza fuertemente.

-Yo no estoy aquí… no estás solo… juntos… juntos…-susurra ella llorando- juntos podremos…

-Relena…

-Ya verás… lo vamos a encontrar… ten esperanza por favor…-murmura ella sonriéndole pero aún llorando.

Él le acaricia la mejilla suavemente.

-No sé… que haría sin ti…-dice abrazándola fuertemente.

-Nunca te dejaré… te lo juro… te lo prometo… somos… como mariposas… no podríamos vivir… la una sin la otra… ¿verdad?- recita ella cobijándose entre sus brazos. Parecía que su cuerpo había sido creado para estar entre sus brazos.

-Ahora… ¿eres poetiza?-sonríe él antes de besarla parsimoniosamente. La amaba tanto. Tanto que le dolía el pecho de amor. Solo una de sus sonrisas lograba devolverle la fe en el mundo, solo una de sus lágrimas bastaba para ablandarle por completo el corazón. Él era débil ante ella, era vulnerable… y se sentía tan protegido. Cómo podría pagárselo… tanto amor que ella le daba.

-Te amo…-susurró besando su frente.- te amo…-susurró acostándola suavemente- te amo…-susurró besando su cuello.

-Yo… yo también… te amo…-gimió ella sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían más y más calientes.

-te amo…-susurró deslizando las tiras de la blusa de ella y besando sus hombros.

-Heero…-jadeó ella. Sus besos eran casi efímeros… eran suaves, cálidos, húmedos por las lágrimas que derramaba.

Esa noche él le hizo el amor en el sentido más puro de la palabra. Más que corporal, se unieron a nivel espiritual, sellando como en los tiempos inmemoriales una promesa de vida. Un vida juntos hasta que llegara su último aliento.

Ella dormía plácidamente en la cama. Su respiración regular era música para sus oídos. Ya no podría dormir sin escuchar esa dulce respiración, sin sentir esa cálida piel contra la de él.

Acarició su rostro mientras lo despejaba de algunos mechones de dorados cabellos.

Una luz apareció en el monitor de la computadora ubicada en el escritorio de la habitación.

Se levantó despacio, no quería despertarla por otra pista falsa.

Un video mensaje comenzó a reproducirse y allí estaba, la última pista expresada en las palabras de un ex colega del Doctor J.

**Fin del Flashback**

Ella le apretó más fuerte la mano. Al fin había llegado el momento, después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos problemas, llanto y esfuerzo.

Juntos entraron a la caverna, rocosa, sucia, maloliente, repleta de murciélagos ruidos de diversos animales que por la oscuridad no se divisaban.

En ningún momento se soltaron las manos, donde resplandecían dos simples y hermosas alianzas de oro.

Para cualquier otras persona, sería impensable que un genio de la tecnología, premiado en diversas cumbres, admirado por tanta gente y buscado por años se encontrara en esa maloliente, oscura cueva, pero no para ellos.

Se adentraban metros y metros, él guiado por su oído ultra sensible, ella solo guiada por la mano de él y sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, cuando sus pies no daban más y empezaba a notarse la falta de aire llegaron a una puerta de acero oxidada pero fuerte aún.

-¿Cómo entraremos?-pregunta ella.

-Creo que lo sé… no sé como, pero lo sé…

-Entiendo…

Él comenzó a palpar la pared alrededor de la puerta y encontró lo que buscaba, un pequeño teclado numérico:

43376 (Heero) 735362 (Relena)

Tecleó él y la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

Él la miró a los ojos.

-Vamos… -susurró ella.

El laboratorio era todo lo que esperaban y más, llenos de tubos de ensayo, computadoras, frascos con seres en formol que prefirieron ignorar; pero todo sumido en oscuridad, solo interrumpida por las luces intermitentes de las máquinas. Sus pasos, los sonidos de las computadoras procesando eran lo único que perturbaba el silencio, cuando ellos notaron una irregular respiración.

-¿Quién… quién anda ahí?-habló una voz anciana, cansada, ronca y casi inaudible.

-Heero Yuy…-recitó él con vos firme.

-Relena Peacecraft…-recitó ella de igual manera.

-No… no puede ser…

Ellos se encaminaron hacia la voz por el oscuro lugar, hasta que se toparon con una especie de cama. Allí postrado esta el anciano doctor J, con su larga y canosa cabellera, sus extravagantes lentes y su pálido rostro, conectado a unas máquinas que parecían regular su pulso y signos vitales, al costado de su rostro había una mascarilla, él se la había sacado para hablarles.

-Niños…-susurró dirigiéndoles la mirada. Sus manos temblorosas se alzaron, queriendo acercarse a ellos, pero sus fuerzas no se los permitieron.

-¿Doctor J…?-preguntó Relena acercándose a la camilla.

-La… lamentablemente… -una tos ronca y profunda comenzó a afectarlo- nunca creí que… volvería a verlos… y menos en estas… deplorables condiciones…

-¿Qué…?-balbucea Relena. Entra en su mente y solo siente algunos pensamientos dispersos, que poco a poco parece se van borrando.

-Estoy muriendo… lo gracioso…-un nuevo ataque de tos lo invade- es que no esperaba tener espectadores… ya había…-suspira, le falta el aire.

-No hable… solo… adelantará lo inevitable…-dice Heero sabiendo que no podrían salvarlo.

-¿Me vas a decir… que todo su viaje y esfuerzo se reducirá a cero solo porque… estoy así…?-dijo el doctor.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabe?

-Niño… si lograron encontrarme es solo por culpa del metiche de G.

-Si, el Doctor G (el de Dúo) fue quien nos contactó, al principio para saber que queríamos de usted…

-Si… el se aparece cuando alguien comienza a investigarnos…

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Relena.

-Por ustedes… él fue uno de los científicos rebeldes… algunos de los que… -respira cada vez más irregularmente- nos negamos a deshacernos de ustedes…

Siempre supimos que en algún momento buscarían la verdad… así que él está allí… al pie del cañón… esperando que alguno de ustedes lo contacte… en busca de ayuda… de respuestas…nosotros… nunca los dejamos realmente solos niños…

-Doctor… ¿Por qué nosotros….? ¿Por qué nos separaron de nuestras familias?-pregunta ella sabiendo que le queda poco tiempo de vida al anciano.

-Esa no era mi área… pero… por lo que recuerdo… se investigaba a una determinada masa urbana… en edad primaria, con buena salud y que presentara características fuera de lo común, pero no fácilmente destacables… recuerdo que tú… eras buena pensadora a tan tierna edad… podías resolver problemas de nivel avanzado… y tú…- dice dirigiéndose a Heero- eras excelente en deportes… y tenías aptitudes para las artes marciales…

-Ya veo…-respondió Heero. Recordaba que de pequeño era realmente bueno en deportes.

-Ahora ven… que el concepto de Karma… se cumple en mi ser… una parte del mal que causé vuelve a mi cuerpo…

-Pero usted nos mantuvo vivos…-replicó Relena.

-Niña… eso no compensa lo que hice… después de años me di cuenta de que lo que hacía era una barbaridad… y traté de revertirlo… pero el pecado estaba hecho…

-Doctor…-susurró Relena con lágrimas en los ojos. Los pocos pensamientos que permanecían dentro de él estaban esfumándose. La llama de su vida esta extinguiéndose.

-No pido que me perdonen… solo les pido que…-se interrumpió al sentir una horrible tos, esta vez acompañada con unas manchas de sangre.

-Por favor… doctor…-murmuró esta vez Heero. No podía soportar semejante visión.

-Tú tienes que ser fuerte por ambos muchacho… así que escúchame… no quiero que se vean condicionados por sus poderes… no quiero que… crean que deben hacer algo… fueron libres en el momento que los dejé escapar… no han dejado de serlo…- tomó las manos de ambos y las unió- protege a mi niña… -le dijo a Heero- tu siempre fuiste mi favorita… pequeña Relena… tal vez, porque te pareces tanto a mi verdadera hija…

-Mmm…- Relena ya no pudiendo retener las lágrimas, se abraza al joven.

-Allí… en ese computador… están mis memorias… creo que con eso… encontrarán todas las respuestas… porque este viejo…

-Doctor J…

-Ya no puede más…

-¡Doctor no!

-Adiós… mis niños…-y finalmente el anciano hombre descansó. Teniendo como última visión a sus dos niños… aquellos a los que había tomado cariño y aquellos que fueron lo últimos en despedirse de él.

-¡Heero!-ella se abrazó fuertemente a él y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Así fue el final del Doctor J, solo, enterrado en las profundidades de su cueva, llevándose consigo la imagen de sus niños crecidos, felices y sanos.

**Epílogo….**

**10 años más tarde…**

-En mi vida me he topado con cada uno de los obstáculos que se puedan imaginar… siempre fue difícil y lo seguirá siendo por el resto de la eternidad… pero la manera de seguir, siempre es la misma… afrontando esos obstáculos… de nada sirve evitarlos… o mucho menos bloquearlos… ya que algún día regresarán… y no querrán irse…

En las memorias del Doctor J, encontramos que lo que yo había visto, era la última misión que se me fue asignada… una misión que fue dada por uno de los científicos que operaba de manera independiente a los otros, uno que se negaba a dejarnos partir y que prefería vernos muertos antes de dejar que años de entrenamiento y conocimientos se perdieran… también me dijo que días después de la misión, ese hombre murió… según había escrito el Doctor.

Según nos relató, ese individuo me había encomendado destruir una base que quedaba en las cercanías de mi casa… y no lo reconocí en el momento de la lucha debido al control que ese hombre tenía sobre mi, utilizando un tipo de simulador con mezcla de "controlador mental".

Sin importar las explicaciones, las muertes de mi familia pesarán sobre mí para siempre… y a pesar de haberlo encontrado, mi alma se halla insatisfecha… Finalmente comprendí que, no importa que haga, siempre habrá un vacío en mí… ellos no regresarán, no importa los esfuerzos que haga para averiguar la verdad… eso, a duras penas lo entendí.

Relena ha sido y será el pilar que sostiene mi vida… dándome su apoyo, cariño, ayuda y por sobre todo amor… es y será siempre, más que una novia… es amiga, novia, compañera, consejera, amante y hace poco fiel esposa… nunca hubiera logrado ni la mitad de no estar ella a mi lado… y ahora, me ha dado la alegría más grande de mi vida… su nombre es Ariel, y es el ser más maravilloso de la creación, solo comparada con su madre. Su llegada y el conocer a su madre, han equilibrado todas las cosas negativas de mi vida, y me han ayudado a darme cuenta que no importa cuanto uno se esfuerce… el pasado no puede cambiarse, y tampoco se puede olvidar, pero debe utilizarse para no cometer errores y valorar lo mucho que se ha progresado.

Ariel tiene cabellos rubios que creemos serán iguales a los de Relena, pero sus ojos son iguales a los míos… al menos eso dice mi querida esposa: "…sus ojos son claros y profundos como el mar, cambiantes como la marea y brillantes como los astros…" Desde su nacimiento, Relena no deja de componerle poemas para ella…

Nuestras predicciones con respecto a los muchachos fueron muy precisas…. Trowa y Catherine terminaron casados y conforman una familia tranquila como la nuestra… con la excepción de que son actores de circo… (Catherine pasó de psicopedagoga a eso…)

Wufei terminó la escuela siendo el mejor asistente de la profesora Poe y un gran amigo de ella. Al terminar el colegio le pidió matrimonio a la profesora Poe. Al principio ella se negó… amablemente, pero se negó… pero Wufei fue insistente y después de varios intentos, ella accedió a salir con él… ahora están de novios y se habla de casamiento por parte de los allegados (O sea nosotros).

Hilde y Duo se casaron y ahora trabajan en un basurero que ellos mismos manejan, pero no cualquiera, sino que es el primero en toda la historia que recibe 400 toneladas de basura y saca 400 toneladas de material puramente reciclado… Duo creó un proceso plenamente artesanal de reciclado que llamó "Lady Ann I"

Quatre y Dorothy también están casados, y como imaginarán, la persona que lleva los pantalones en la casa es ella… pero Quatre se siente completamente feliz de acuerdo a sus mismísimas palabras… adora a Dorothy y, según él, aunque no lo demuestre, ella siente lo mismo. Tienen 4 hijas y un hijo que sufre el destino de su padre, el ser acosado por las mujeres de la familia.

Miliardo y Noin se casaron casi al mismo tiempo que nosotros y tienen un hijo llamado Xavier, que tiene los cabellos oscuros de su madre y los ojos de su padre… Relena y Noin me molestan diciendo que Ariel y Xavier serán pareja en el futuro… la sola idea me sulfura… y Miliardo me dice que ahora es mi turno de sufrir…

Si les interesa, como dato les contaré que Lady Ann (Quien desde hace años estaba enamorada de Treize) se comprometió con él de manera discreta y casi confidencial...

Otra cosa referida a Treize ustedes ya la deben haber deducido… su padre fue la persona que me designó mi última misión y Treize lo mató a los días.

Ya nada tengo que contarles… mi vida y la de mis amigos seguirá como si nada… sabiendo que hay secretos que involucran a gran parte de la humanidad pero que solo nosotros sabemos y nos los llevaremos a la tumba. A nuestra hija la defenderemos cueste lo cueste… ya que ha heredado tanto mis habilidades como las de su madre… temo que sufra o que alguien lo descubra y quiera arrebatárnosla. En su pequeño ser habita nuestra felicidad… y a ella he encomendado mi vida entera.

Heero Yuy

**Fin**

**Espero les guste este loco final que parece sacado de las más retorcidas ideas de Hideaki Anno… realmente le puse un famoso anti-clímax… algo que baje los decibeles… pero les prometo que para la próxima un final más entretenido…**

**Gracias por leer este descaro… **

**Los quiero mucho… amor y felicidad… Tempo Kachi… y lo que se les ocurra…**

**SakuraHimeZoey**

**HanaHime**


End file.
